Hunting the Hunted
by inluvwithboynxtstore
Summary: OTHSPN CRSOVR DeanHaley SamBrooke Dean and Sam left Tree Hill a little over a year ago without an explanation. Brooke and Haley are finally moving on with their lives when the past catches up with them. What trouble is next and which romances will blossom
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Lucas Scott

Age: 23

Parents: Keith and Karen Scott

Resides in: Tree Hill

Best Friend of Haley, dating Lana

Haley James

Age: 22

Parents: Jimmy and Lydia James

Resides in: Tree Hill

Best friend of Lucas, Lana's older sister, Brooke's Roommate/Best Friend, romantic connection to Dean

Lana James:

Age: 20

Parents: Jimmy and Lydia James

Resides in: Tree Hill

Haley's younger sister, dating Lucas

Brooke Davis:

Age: 22

Parents: Richard and Victoria Davis

Resides in: Tree Hill

Haley's Roommate/Best Friend, romantic connection to Sam Winchester

Dean Winchester:

Age: 26

Parents: John and Mary Winchester

Resides in: 1967 Chevy Impala (travels a lot, his car takes him everywhere)

Sam's Older Brother, romantic connection to Haley

Sam Winchester:

Age: 23

Parents: John and Mary Winchester

Resides in: 1967 Chevy Impala (travels with Brother Dean)

Dean's younger brother, Lucas's Best friend, romantic connection to Brooke

Author Note: There will more characters in this story, but since they aren't the main focus, I did not do character synopsis for them. There will be a surprise character that I will introduce but will not have a plot synopsis either as it would ruin the surprise.

Chapter One:

"Come on Haley, we don't want to be late for class," screamed Brooke from the kitchen of her and Haley's apartment.

"Since when do you care if we are late to class or not," asked Haley as she came out of the bedroom and grabbed her book bag off the sofa.

"Since 4 hot guys reside in our first class of the day. I can't wait to see what they are wearing," smiled Brooke.

"Aren't you just a little interested in academics Brooke, I mean this is your chance to start the career you always dreamed of?"

"I know that Hales, but who said college is for educational purposes only, why can't you check out the scenery while your there?"

"Oh and by scenery you mean the male population of students?"

"Exactly…" Brooke giggled. The two grabbed the remainder of there books and headed out for another day at Tree Hill community college. Both girls had thought that they would go to a University after HS, but after Haley's sister Lana got sick their senior year, the two decided to stick around a bit longer. Not only could they be there in case anything happened to Lana, but it would also give them time to reflect and decide what they really wanted to do with the rest of their lives.

Lucas Scott, Haley's best friend and Lana's boyfriend, stayed in Tree Hill as well. There was no way he would leave without Haley, the two promised they would always stick together and this time was no different. Lucas started dating Lana James when Haley and he were seniors. Lana was just a year younger so the age difference was not a problem. At first Haley was not so much of a supporter, but after talking with both of them she thought who better for her little sister than her best friend? The two have been dating ever since.

Tree Hill Community College

Brooke and Haley had just walked out of their first class when Haley heard Lucas call her name.

"Hey Hales," yelled Lucas.

Brooke and Haley stopped to talk to him. They still had 15 minutes before their next class.

"Hi Luke, how are you?" asked Haley.

"Good thanks, hi Brooke."

"Hi Lucas."

"Oh nothing much, just saw my two favorite Tree Hill college students and wanted to give you some lovin," Lucas said as he smiled and gave the two girls a hug.

"So what did you and Lana do last night, I thought that you two were gonna come by?" asked Haley.

"Yeah sorry about that, I uh dropped her off at your parents kind of early, I uh, had to meet someone."

"You "uh" had to meet someone?" replied Haley. "What's going on Luke?"

"Nothing, I just had some things I needed to take care of."

"Yeah, okay, when you want to cut the crap let me know because you know you can't lie to me for shit." Haley said.

Brooke laughed a little and received a small glare from Lucas.

"Listen Hales, I really can't talk right now, I have class to get to but do you two want to meet at my Mom's café at 3:15? We can talk then?"

"Sure, 3:15 sounds fine. I'll call you when we leave here."

"Alright, see you two a little later," said Lucas as he sprinted to get to his next class.

"What the hell was that about?" Brooke looked at Haley with questionable eyes.

"I don't know," Haley looked back, "but we will at 3:15."

The two girls decided to get a diet coke from the vending machine and then walk to their next class.

James's Residence

"Lana, Lucas is on the phone." Lydia James yelled to her daughter from downstairs.

Lana turned down the music and grabbed the receiver. "Okay Mom, I got it…Hello?"

"Hey you, whatcha doing?" asked Lucas.

"Hi, oh nothing just finished the last paragraph of my term paper and now I am playing around with I-Tunes." Lana said as she turned up the stereo a little more.

"Sounds like fun. Listen, sorry about last night. I know we were supposed to go to Haley's but I really needed to meet Sam."

"No, it's fine. I completely understand. He's your best friend, you needed to go."

"Yeah, so anyways, I was calling to see if you had any plans for dinner? I was thinking Mexican, maybe Italian, or I could even go for…" Lucas was in mid sentence when Lana cut him off.

"Ah baby?" Lana asked.

"I know," Lucas knew what his girlfriend was getting at "I was just trying to stall."

"Fair enough, but honestly Luke? Why did Sam call?" asked Lana.

"Its complicated honey, not something I can really discuss over the phone if you know what I mean."

"Alright, I just want to make sure everything's okay. He is okay right?"

"Oh Sam, yeah he's fine, never been better. Well, maybe he has been better, but no, he's fine." Lucas sounded a bit unsure.

"Obviously there is something going on but you can't tell me right now so well talk when you pick me up for dinner. 7:15 okay?"

"That sounds perfect babe, see you then. I love you…" and he hung up the phone.

Lana just stared at the receiver for a minute and then said, "I love you too."

She turned the stereo back up to its normal volume and sat for a minute.

She wasn't sure if she should call Haley and tell her about Sam calling Lucas or not.

"No," she thought, "I will let Lucas tell her, I don't even know what it's all about."

She got up and went to her closet to pick an outfit for dinner with Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen's Cafe

Chapter 2

Brooke and Haley are walking down the street just about to make it to Karen's café when Haley stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" asks Brooke. "Haley?" Brooke follows Haley's gaze and stares. "Oh boy," she says.

The two just stare at the black 1967 Chevy Impala that is parked outside of the Tree Hill motel.

"It's probably just a coincidence or something right?" Haley asked as she continued to stare. "I mean a black Chevy Impala is a popular car right?" She asked again.

"Yeah, definitely, a way popular car." Brooke said.

Haley grabbed her cell phone and stated to dial.

"Damn it voicemail", said Haley. "Lucas Eugene Scott, I know that you wouldn't keep something big from me right? I know that the first thing you would do if you had news about something would be to call your best friend Haley and tell me right? You better hope that I am not seeing what I think I am seeing because what I think I am seeing is not something I want to be seeing. I need you to call me back as soon as you get this." And with that Haley hung up.

"Brooke? How you doing, you okay?" Haley looked at her friend and noticed that she too was freaking out.

"Oh well you know me, going with the flow." She said sarcastically.

"Okay then, uh let's not jump to conclusions. Let's just make our way to the café and wait for Luke. Okay?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Yeah, sure, fine with me, wait for Luke" Brooke paused, "and then kill him."

The two girls entered the café and decided to grab some food. They didn't really eat lunch at school today so they were both kind of hungry.

"Hey you two," said Karen. What can I get for you?"

"We will have the Dijon chicken club please and two ice teas, with lemon."

"Coming right up…" Karen took the order and walked away.

Brooke and Haley looked up and saw Lucas walking in. He came and sat down at there table and before he even got the chance to say "hi" Haley immediately started in on him.

"Did you check your voicemail yet?"

"Uh no, I got your missed call when I was on the phone with your sister, I haven't checked it yet though. Why?" Lucas asked confused. It was strange how the two girls were glaring at him.

"Oh no particular reason, just wanted to see if you heard from your good friend Sam that's all." Brooke blurted out.

Lucas looked at the girls. "Okay, here it goes," he thought.

"Look about that…" he was interrupted by Haley.

"About that? So it's true, they are here, back in Tree Hill? And you, my best friend didn't think that I should know?" she looked at Brooke, "that we should know?"

"Listen to me, I wanted to call you but Sam didn't want me to. He said that they wanted to find you on there own."

"What a bunch of bullshit," Brooke said. "It's always on their time with their rules. No, I am done. I will not go through this again."

"I understand where you both are coming from, I do, but I think you need to give them a chance. Lucas looked at Haley. "I think something happened…"

Haley's eyes immediately flashed from angry to concerned. She knew that if "something happened" it was not a good something. It never was in the lives of the Winchester boys. Bad things were always taking the boys away from Tree Hill.

"So what, we are supposed to wait till they decide they want to come and talk." Brooke said frustrated.

"No, you don't have to wait anymore." said a voice from the back. "We can talk now if you want."

Brooke turned her head and then she saw him. Him, her old him. Sam Winchester.

She was speechless, she couldn't talk, she wasn't even sure she could breath.

"I am sorry Brooke, but I really do need to talk to you, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Sam spoke softly and held out a hand for Brooke. Unsurely she put her hand in his and the two exited the café.

Lucas looked at Haley, "I'm sorry friend, he made me promise."

She looked in eyes and knew that he really was sorry. She always thought about this day. The day the Winchester's possibly returned to Tree Hill. Her mind was flooded with questions.

Why did they come back? How long will they stay? 2 days, 2 weeks, a month, 1 hour?

Her thoughts went back to a conversation she had about a year ago.

_Flashback_

"_Haley listen to me okay, it's not what you think." He told her._

"_Not what I think???" she yelled. "What the hell am I suppose to think huh?"_

"_I know this looks bad but you have to believe me, she's just hear to talk."_

"_You know what Dean, I don't care anymore, you can try and give me all the excuses you want, I have heard them all before. You know I don't even know why I do this to myself. I am so stupid." Haley was starting to tear up when the girl got up from the bed._

"_Your not stupid Haley, not even close, listen to me I need you to give one minute to explain." Dean begged._

"_So what, you two are like dating or something? Jealous girlfriend huh Dean, ha girlfriend, never would have pegged you for the type." The girl laughed a little._

"_Oh trust me," Haley said, "he is so not the type and we are so not dating."_

"_Why all the drama then mama?" asked the girl._

"_Would you shut up Angela?" screamed Dean. "Look, you should just leave." He looked at the girl and pointed towards the door. _

"_Don't bother," said Haley, "I'll go!"_

"_Haley, no," Dean said, "I need to talk to you and your not leaving her until I do." He looked into her eyes. "Please?" Haley nodded slightly in agreement._

_Dean drew his attention back to the other girl. "Sorry I can't help you out with this one, there is nothing I can do. You need to leave." He looked at the girl and pointed towards the door. She looked at him and began to speak._

"_So that's it after all Mark did for you your just gonna let this happen to him?" she asked._

"_Mark did this to himself…" Dean paused, "and I have already bailed him out too many times to count. You two are on your own, I have more than just myself I am thinking about here. Sorry Angie." _

"_You will regret this Dean, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will someday." The girl stood up and walked to the door, made one more look at Dean, "give my love to Sam," she said with an evil grin and then opened the door and left._

_Dean looked at Haley who was just sitting on the bed staring at the floor. Dean cleared his throat but made no movement. He just stared at her back, unaware of what to say._

"_I'm waiting…" she said._

_Dean looked at her again and then made his way to the couch across from the bed and sat down._

"_Okay…" he started. "That was Angela, an old friend. Well actually more like an old friend's girlfriend. She came to ask for my help…" he paused "we weren't doing anything." She looked up and started in on him._

"_Why do you feel you need to defend your actions to me?" she asked. "You don't owe me any explanation right."_

"_Yes I do," he said._

"_Why do you think that?"_

"_Because you and me…we...well," he started to stutter. "I uh,"_

"_God I am an idiot," she yelled "this is so typical."_

"_Haley would you stop."_

"_Why, so you can tell me how you really love my company and that your so glad I am a part of your life? For you to tell me all these amazing things and for us to have yet another perfect night, only for you to go to the bar the next night and screw a complete stranger? I mean come on Dean, do you really not see what's going on here?"_

"_No of course I do, it's just, it's just new to me that's all. You know that I "_

"_We have been doing this dance for months now and I am the one who ends up suffering. I'm the one who prays that one day you will wake up and admit that you want to be with me and not your one night stands. But it never happens, you never admit it, and you never will. I can't do this anymore, I need to stop, I need to…"_

_Just then Dean grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. It was like time had stopped and they were the only two people on the planet. The kiss was passionate and full of energy.. There lips came apart and he looked at her._

"_It's always been you Haley, you know that. It just takes me a little longer to get things right that's all."_

_She smiled at him… "Well have to work on that…" she said as she went to kiss him again._

_End of flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Haley, Haley?" All of a sudden Haley heard Lucas.

"Sorry Luke, and it's okay, I guess I understand. I would have done the same." She was still unsure of what was going on. "So what now, just wait until he's ready to talk?"

"Well," Luke said, "He actually asked me to take you to the cemetery. Why I have no idea…"

"I do," she told him.

"Okay then," he took her hand and they made there way to his car.

"Are you gonna tell him Hales?"

"You didn't tell Sam?" She looked a little surprised.

"No, wasn't sure if you wanted them to know."

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure. I don't even know what to say to him. You know the last time he took me to the cemetery he told me he was leaving. No explanation or anything." Her thoughts soon became that memory.

_Flashback_

"_What are we doing here?" She looked at her boyfriend a little confused._

"_There is something I need to tell you."_

"_Okay, your kinda starting to creep me out here babe, what's going on?"_

"_You know how Sam and I are always taking those family trips?"_

"_Sure, how can I not, I miss you like crazy when you're gone." She smiled and tried to kiss him but he backed away. She gave him a confused look. "What?" she asked._

"_We have to go on another one…"_

"_Okay, when?"_

"_We're leaving tonight."_

"_Well when will you back?"_

"_That's the thing Haley, we're not coming back."_

_She stopped and just stared at him. "What do you mean your not coming back?"_

"_We're not coming back to Tree Hill Haley."_

_The tears started to form in her eyes, "You can't do this Dean, you can't bring me to the middle of a creepy cemetery and tell me that you are leaving Tree Hill for good that is not fair."_

"_I'm sorry, but we have to go, we have no choice. Things are just too dangerous."_

"_Dangerous, what are you talking about?"_

"_Look I can't tell you okay."_

"_Can't tell me, why? Dean, what is going on?"_

"_Haley listen to me, I have to go and I can't tell you why. I just have to do this, trust me."_

"_No, I am not going to just trust you and I will not let this go. Does this have something to do with that phone call last night? You need to tell me what is going on. I can help you…"_

"_Damn it Haley no you can't. Now just leave it alone okay? I am sorry, really I am, but I already told you I have no choice."_

"_You always have a choice Dean." She looked at him, "do you want to be with me?"_

"_Haley..."_

"_Just tell me yes or no, make me your choice."_

"_It's not that simple Haley. You have no idea what I am going through." He turned away from her gaze._

"_I don't have any idea because you won't let me."_

"_We have to go…" and with that he made his way to the car._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay, here we are. Listen, I know that when he left it hurt." She saw the black impala and wondered where its owner was. "Just trust me, this is important, I am not exactly sure what this is all about but Sam was pretty shaken up last night." She got out of Lucas car and looked at him.

"Thanks Luke, I'll call you later?"

"You better," he smiled and waved goodbye. Haley walked around for a few minutes wondering what was going to happen next.

"Hey beautiful," and there it was, that voice, that voice that could make her weak in the knees, his voice.

"Hi." That was all she could bring herself to say, not how are you, or how you been, just hi.

Dean cleared his throat. Both just stood there for a few minutes. "So," he said, "how you been?"

"Good, and you," she was keeping her answers as short as possible and apparently so was he.

"Good." He replied.

Another long silence. "Look," he started again, "I'm sorry for how things were left between us…"

She stopped him, "Don't worry about it. I'm fine, you know I think it was for the best."

"You do?" he said a little confused.

"Yeah, you know me and you, who were we kidding right. I mean the world's most eligible playboy dating a small town girl like me. Come on right…"

"Haley, what are you talking about?"

"It's just that I think you did us a favor. I mean you leaving finally let us both get on our lives. Move on you know…"he just looked at her.

"So you've moved on…"

"Yeah, I have. I mean I am almost done with school, working at the café part time, dating again, and living with Brooke in the apartment." He stopped her.

"Dating again?" He asked.

"Yeah, his name is Victor. We met a few months ago. He's an FBI agent. Can you imagine me with a cop, not something I ever planned on happening I'll tell you that much."

Dean's fears now came to life. It was true, Victor Hendrickson was after Haley, Sam was right. Sam told Dean his dream about a week ago. That Haley was in trouble and that Victor was somehow involved. The two were confused from the start. How would Victor know Haley, the first sign of danger the boys had left Tree Hill to protect the ones they loved. How did Victor find Haley and what was his plan? Dean didn't know what to say or what to do. He needed to find Sam and fast.

"Wow, that's something. Listen, Haley, uh, sorry for this. I guess I'll just take you home."

"Take me home, wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Nah, just forget it. Nothing important, come on let's go."

Haley looked at him, was he really that bothered by the fact that she was dating again? I mean come on what did he expect her to do, wait for him not knowing if he would ever be back. He told her he was leaving for good, how could he expect her to stop living her life?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean pulled up to the apartment and reached for his cell phone. He and Haley hadn't spoken a word the whole way home. "Hey Sammy, where are you?

Okay good, I am right outside, I uh, I'm dropping Haley off. Yeah, okay, see you in a few."

Dean hung up his cell and looked at Haley.

"So thanks for the ride," she said. He nodded. "Okay, well then, see you when I see you I guess." Haley opened the door to the Impala.

Before she got out Dean grabbed her hand. "Look, I really am sorry about everything, if your happy I am happy for you." She looked into his eyes and nodded.

Why did he do this to her. She loved this man, still right now after all this time and after he left her with no explanation she still loved him. She couldn't let herself though. She made up her mind a long time ago. Dean would always leave, he may be around for awhile, but once you got comfortable he would always leave and Haley couldn't live like that. Maybe it would be different if he would take her with him, but he never asked, not even once. In fact he barely even talked about the trips he took with Sam. Dean could never let Haley all the way in, and that is why Haley could never really be with him.

She gave him one last look and shut the door. On her way up to the apartment she saw Sam.

"Hi Haley," he said.

"Hi Sam, is she okay up there?"

"Yeah I think so," he said.

"Okay, well it was good to see you, maybe we can do lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, lunch would be good." He turned to walk away and then stopped.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do love her."

"I know you do Sam, I know." And with that she walked her way up to her apartment where she knew Brooke would be waiting for her.

"Haley, where have you been?" asked Brooke.

"Uh, well, Lucas took me to go met Dean, at the cemetery."

"Uh creepy, why?"

"You know I am not sure, he really didn't tell me."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Well, we basically said hello, he said he was sorry for the way things ended between us, I told him it was for the best cause we moved on and…"

Haley was interrupted mid-sentence by Brooke.

"Wait what? He started to apologize about you know, you too and you told him that it was okay cause you moved on. Why would you do that?" Brooke asked Haley as if she was a five year old.

Haley just started at her.

"Oh no," Brooke said, "you didn't right Haley, I know you didn't tell him about Victor."

"I had to," Haley said and got a huge groan from Brooke.

"Okay let me get this straight, the love of your life, comes back to Tree Hill after almost a year and you don't even try to get any explanation out of him. You ruin it by telling him that you have a boyfriend, who by the way, is out on a business trip? What is wrong with you Haley, I mean damn, don't you at least want to know why he did what he did?"

"Yes, No, I don't know, I don't know Brooke. I don't know what I want okay. I just…I am so confused. What about you, are you gonna sit here and tell me that the conversation you had with Sam went perfectly?"

"Yes!" Brooke said.

"Come on Brooke, be serious." Haley replied.

"Okay, I yelled, he yelled then I cried and then yelled some more and then he laughed. And then…"

"Wait, he laughed?"

"Yeah, he laughed cause he thinks I am cute when I am mad. Anyways, after we yelled some more we kissed and then Dean called so we couldn't get to the perfect part yet."

"Did you ask why he left or why he came back?"

"Yes and he told me."

"What did he say."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it matters."

"Look Haley, you won't get any closure from knowing what Sam's reasons were. You have to go see Dean and talk to him."

Just then the phone rings. "Hello?" says Brooke. "Oh hi Victor, yeah she's right here."

She passes the phone to Haley.

"Hi…oh yeah sorry about that I must have left it at the apartment when I went to school…no everything is fine, what about with you…oh really…no that's fine…sure when you get back…okay…bye…Haley hung up the phone.

"So" asked Brooke.

"He uh, he's going to be gone for a few more days so."

"So maybe you should go find Dean…"said Brooke. Haley just looked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean's Hotel

"This can't be right. Victor Hendrickson, here in Tree Hill, dating Haley?"

"Well he's not entirely here, he's actually on a business trip in New Orleans at the moment." Dean looked at Sam, "Brooke told me," he said.

"Are you sure Sammy, I mean we just talked to Ballard yesterday and she told us that Victor was transferred to California? It just doesn't make any sense that he can basically be in two places at once."

"I don't know Dean, I mean I know what I saw, I saw Victor with Haley, but then there was someone else. It's hard to remember the details because they were so vague."

"Okay, well what do you remember, we have to figure this out, and soon Sammy."

"It was strange Dean, I mean one minute I saw Victor and then the next it was as if he was someone else, it was almost as if he was like a…"

Dean looked at his brother and then it hit him. "A shape shifter," said Sam. He pulled out John's journal and started re-searching.

"A shape shifter? Okay, so what your saying is that Victor isn't really Victor. I mean he looks like Victor but really only transforms into Victor's appearance."

"Right, this particular shape shifter is what we call a Metamorphmagi." He pointed to a picture in the journal, "See look. They can change their sex, race or age with ease."

Dean looked at his brother. "So if what your saying is true Sammy, who exactly are we dealing with and why do they want Haley?

"Well my guess would be to get to you. I mean think about it Dean. The fastest way to get to you is by getting to Haley. It has to be someone who knows the connection between you two."

"But who? Everyone who knows about Haley and I lives in Tree Hill and we know that this is a safe place. It has to be someone outside of the town."

"Yeah, and someone who is severely pissed at you," Sam said.

"That's a pretty long list Sammy, how the hell are we gonna peg it down to one person?"

"We just have to think strategically. And hey uh there's something I have been thinking about that I think we should we discuss."

Dean looked at his little brother. "Okay shoot."

"Okay, well uh, I think we need to tell them." Sam looked at his brother.

"Tell who what?" asked Dean as he looked up from the journal.

"You know what I mean Dean, I think we need to tell them."

"Oh come on Sammy you can't be serious. Do you know how much danger it would put them in?" Dean asked angrily.

"No more than they already are" Sam stated.

"They are? No, Haley is the one in danger, nothing supernatural is out to get Brooke and we need to keep it that way. Dealing with one is bad enough" Dean paused, "Oh my god, You told her. Rule number one Sammy; we do what we do and we shut up about it! I can't believe you, do you know what you have done! God Sam…"

Just then the two heard a knock at the door. Dean put his hand around the shotgun that was under the bed and motioned for Sam to open the door.

And there she was, an image of perfection. "Man she's beautiful," Dean thought to himself.

Haley looked right through Sam and focused on Dean. "Hi" she said.

It was about that time that Sam decided to leave the two alone to talk. He looked at Dean and said, "Sorry, I had to…I think you should too." He turned his attention to Haley, "Is Brooke at home?"

"Yeah, she's waiting for you." Haley smiled a shy grin.

Sam walked out of the room and shut the door.

"So," Dean said, "what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, because something happened to me today. And until this day it has only ever happened to me once in my entire life and I just had to see you." She paused and looked at him.

"What happened," he said as he focused in on her big brown eyes.

"I fell in love again" she whispered. She didn't move, she wasn't even sure if she was breathing.

Dean could not take his eyes off of her. He cleared his throat. "Sorry to hear that…" he said.

She felt her stomach tense, she should have listened to her first instant, and she should have never listened to Brooke and put her heart out there again. She turned to leave in total embarrassment when the tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Haley wait" he said.

She kept her back to him afraid to show her face.

"I am sorry to hear that you fell in love again because for me, I have only fallen in love once"…he took a breath…"and I have never stopped loving her." He paused and just stood there for a second staring at her back. "I never stopped loving you Haley."

She turned around and ran into his arms. She missed this so much, just being with him and feeling completely safe. She kissed his lips and ran her hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her closer to him. Just then Haley's cell phone began to ring.

She fumbled around for it in her purse and finally located it.

"It's Victor," Haley sighed.

"Don't answer it," Dean said.

"I have to…"

"No you don't, trust me."

"Just give me a second okay," she paused. "Hello…yeah hi…what…I thought that you were coming home in a couple days. Right now…oh I am at the café with Karen…yeah, Brooke has company so I decided to leave them alone for a little while…who? Oh just her old boyfriend Sam…"

Just then Dean grabbed Haley's phone and slammed it shut.

"What the hell is your problem?" Haley asked him.

"Damn it Haley, now he knows we're here!" Dean screamed.

"What are you talking about Dean, Victor doesn't even know who you are. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me, oh I don't know, just that you may have just signed your death wish. We haven't even figured out what were up against yet and already this whole situation is bad."

"What are you talking about Dean, your acting crazy!"

"Crazy, me crazy, oh no, not me, your boyfriend, he's the crazy one. I need to call Sam."

Dean grabbed his cell phone and dialed his brother's number. "Sammy, it's me. I need you and Brooke to get over to the motel now. Yes it's about a hunt and since you opened you loose lips to Brooke she has to come too! Now get the hell over here!!!!!" Dean hung up the phone. "Okay think, think, what do we do, Tree Hill is no longer the safe place so we have to find a new one. We need to go, we need to leave Tree Hill."

Haley was just starring at Dean pace back and forth and mumbling things over and over.

"Dean, what is going on, why are you freaking out?"

"Listen to me Haley; you know all those family trips Sam and I take? Well there not exactly vacations if you know what I mean. There hunting trips Haley, okay and Sammy and I are hunters."

"Hunters, that's your big secret? Your hunters?" she was let out a little laugh but Dean didn't look amused. She didn't understand what was making him so upset. Why was he freaking about Vinctor?

"Yes, Sammy and I are hunters and due to the dangers of the job we tried to protect you and Brooke as best as we could, that's why we had to leave Tree Hill last year."

"Dangers of hunting, what is so damn dangerous about hunting? I mean come on it's not like what your hunting can decide to turn around and hunt you?" She looked at him again. His eyes caught hers and she knew that there was more to it than what he was telling her.

"What do you hunt?" She asked him. No response. "Dean, what do you and Sam hunt?"

Just then the door to the motel opened and Brooke and Sam walked in. Sam looked at his brother who obviously needed some help.

"That's the thing Haley," Sam started out, "Dean and I hunt the supernatural."

"Supernatural?" Haley looked at the brothers in disbelief. "You mean like aliens and ghosts and demons and things."

"Yes, that's what he means," said Brooke.

Haley looked at her friend. "You know about this Brooke?"

"Well, Sam told me about it when he first came to the apartment. At first it was hard to swallow and I kept thinking what a horrible excuse to use, but then I remembered something. A memory came back to me of a night when Sam and I were camping. I was sleeping in the tent and when I rolled over to put my arms around Sam he wasn't there. I saw this bright light outside and I unzipped the little window in the back of the tent to see what is was. There was a this glowing lady floating in the air and then all of a sudden she was gone. I looked to the left and I saw Sam standing over what looked like a fire.

I wasn't sure what I saw and didn't want Sam to think I was nuts so I never mentioned it to anyone. Last night Sam told me about a hunt he stumbled across while he and I were camping and how in the middle of the night while I was sleeping he had to kill a demon. It was then that I knew he was telling the truth." She looked at Sam and grabbed his hand.

Haley was stunned. "So your telling me that basically all of the folk tales and legends are true. There are supernatural things that live among us?" She asked.

The boys nodded there heads. "And you two hunt them?" she looked at Dean.

"Pretty much yeah," he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," Haley faced Dean.

"I couldn't put you in that danger Haley. You don't understand these things are evil and they can kill you." He grabbed her hand as she sat down on the bed.

"So that's why you did it?"

"Did what," Dean sat down next to her and Brooke and Sam just stood and listened.

"Ran away, I mean every time we would get close you would back off. Whether it was your one night stands or your jokes, you would always find a way to shut the door on me." She was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't fair, but I just wanted to protect you that's all." He held her in his arms.

"Okay, so now that everything is out in the open," started Sam, "What are we going to do about Victor?"

"Victor, Haley's FBI boyfriend?" asked Brooke. Dean twitched at the sound of that.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that part, Victor is a shape shifter. Well Haley's Victor that is. The real Victor is a FBI agent that is after Dean for murder" Sam told her.

"Baby what do you mean after Dean for murder?" asked Brooke who looked at Dean nervously.

Dean started to talk, "It's a long story and just so that we are clear I did not murder anyone, there was another shape shifter we had to deal with on another hunt and it made itself look like me, then it killed its victim."

"So if Haley's Victor isn't the real Victor, who is Haley's Victor?" Brooke asked.

"We aren't to sure of the specifics yet because we just realized that we are dealing with a shape shifter, but were working on it." Sam told her.


	6. Chapter 6

James' Residence

"Alright Mom, Lucas is here so I'll be home later." Lana yelled to Lydia just before exiting the front door.

"Wait a minute," replied Lydia, "Give me a hug Lana."

"Come on Mom, must we go through this every time?"

"I know, sorry, here I go being overprotective again."

"It's okay Mom, I love for it! I'll be home later on, if I decide to stay at Haley's I'll call and leave you a message."

"Okay sweetie," said Lydia, "tell Lucas I said hello."

"I will, bye," Lana said and she walked out the front door towards her boyfriend's car.

Lana was greeted with a big hug and a kiss.

"How was your day baby?" he asked her.

"It was good, and yours?"

"So much better now that I am with you."

"Ah, that's sweet, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" She giggled.

"I resent that…"he told her, "it's the truth," as he flashed her is gorgeous smile.

"Okay, so…where do you want to go, what are your taste buds feeling like tonight?" she asked as she stepped in to the car. Lucas shut the passenger side door and walked around to the drives side.

He got in and started the engine and placed his had on Lana's before driving off.

"You know, I was thinking," he started, "maybe we could just got the café? I mean I am not extremely hungry and I could go for something lite."

Lana laughed a little, "Something lite huh, are you sure it's not because the food is free?"

"What? No, not at all…"

She interrupted him, "Baby it's okay, I was just kidding, plus you know me, I am a cheap date, it doesn't take much to make me happy."

"So the café it is," he told her.

"Sounds good to me." After a few minutes of driving she looked at him. "So, when are you going to tell me about your little conversation with Sam?"

Lucas looked back at her. "Oh that, it was really nothing. He convinced Dean that they needed to get some closure with the girls so they came back to see them."

"Just like that," she asked him.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You mean to tell me that after a year of forgotten phone calls and letters Dean and Sam just decide to stop in Tree Hill out of the blue."

"That's what he said…"

"Come on Lucas, that's ridiculous. There is something that you aren't telling me. Is it about Haley? Is that why you won't tell me?"

"Lana no, listen to me. Everything is fine okay. I guess the boys just couldn't move on without knowing that Haley and Brooke were okay. I mean they left in such a hurry with barley any explanation to either of them."

"I know," Lana said, "How could I forgot, I was the one who heard Haley cry herself to sleep every night for months. It's just this couldn't have come at a worse time in my opinion. Haley finally started to move on. I mean she's almost done with school and found Victor. I just thought things were finally starting to get better for her and now this. It's like she's taken 5 steps back."

"Babe, I know you don't want to see Haley hurt, and I get it, but Dean is not such a bad guy."

"I never said he was Lucas. I know that he loves my sister, but if he can't give her his heart than he shouldn't take hers. He should let her go, I mean she could have a good thing with Victor."

Lana and Lucas pulled up to Karen's café and got out of the car. They walked in and waved to Karen who motioned that she would be with them in a minute.

"Lana, listen to me. Haley's romantic status is really none of our business. We are here to support her in whatever decisions she makes. And that includes boyfriend's baby. We can't pick for her."

"I know that, I'm not trying to pick for her…it's just…"and then Lana was interrupted from a voice behind her.

"Lucas, Lana, how are you two?" and man asked as he came around the table.

"Doing fine thanks, aren't you supposed to be on a business trip?" Lucas asked the man.

"Yeah well, it was cut short; I came home early hoping to surprise Haley. Do you know where she is?" asked Victor.

"No sorry," said Lucas.

"Maybe she's at the library or something studying for midterms. They are coming up you know," added Lana.

"Yeah, that's probably it. It's just weird cause I was on the phone with her a few minutes ago and she said she was at the café with Karen and then we were disconnected." He looked at Lucas as if he was searching for information.

Lucas never liked Victor. He never really trusted him. Sure he's great to Haley, buys her nice things, takes her on vacations, even paid for a girl's weekend for Brooke's birthday a few months back. But still, there was something about him that Lucas just didn't like.

"Alright then," Victor said, "I guess I'll just go to the apartment again and see if she went home. Listen if you here from her tell her I'm looking for will ya?"

"Sure, no problem," Lana told him.

"Thanks," he said. "Oh and Lucas, you may want to tell Brooke to beware of this Sam fellow."

Lucas just starred at him. "Turns out he has an older brother who's wanted for murder. We think he may even be in Tree Hill."

"Really," Lucas said nervously. "I'll be sure to let her know."

Victor looked at Lucas one more time and it gave him the chills. He nodded his head to Lana and said "See you guys later, and if you talk to Haley have her call me."

"Okay, bye…"Lana said as he exited the café. She turned her attention back to Lucas. "Wanted for murder…Dean wanted for murder. What the hell is going on Lucas!"

"Calm down baby, Dean didn't kill anyone okay." Lucas said.

"Calm down, calm down, you want me to calm down after just hearing that a guy my sister is head over heals in love with is wanted for murder? I knew you weren't telling me everything about your conversation with Sam. Why? What's going on Luke!"

Lana was not messing around. She wanted answers and she wanted the now.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything but we need to find Haley and Dean first. Come on, let's try the motel." He grabbed her hand and the two ran to his car and drove off in search of their friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Sam's Motel Room

"How you doing," Dean asked Haley.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Okay, I mean as well as can be expected when you find out that all the stuff in your nightmares as a little kid are actually real."

"Yeah, understood," he sighed.

"So how long have you two been doing this? I mean how did it all start," she asked him.

"My mom, she was killed by some sort of demon and my Dad has been hunting it ever since. He uh, trained Sam and I since we were kids, and well, it's our life." He wanted to explain more, but figured there would be plenty of time after they stopped the shape shifter.

He turned his attention back to Sam.

"Sammy, so where are we on this thing. Any updates?"

"Unfortunately I can't get internet connection. We need to go to a place that has wireless in order for me to connect." He told his older brother.

"Okay, well I think we should stick together. I also think we need to get out of this motel. This thing could have already located by tracking the phone call with Haley." Dean said.

Just then Sam's cell phone rang. Sam looked at the phone and then looked at the others. "It's Lucas…Hello? Wait…Luke calm down…what happened?...I can't really understand you okay, you need to calm down a bit."

Dean did not like the way the conversation sounded. Something had to have spooked Lucas. But what? He turned his attention back to his brothers conversation.

"We are at the motel okay, but I think we are going to pack up and stay somewhere else…good idea? Why what do you know?...he's in town? As in Tree Hill?...

There was a long pause and then Sam spoke again.

"Okay, we will met you two there. Thanks Luke" and then Sam hung up the phone.

"What is it," asked Dean.

"It's Victor, he's here in Tree Hill and looking for Haley."

Dean grabbed a hold of Haley's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, ok, now's about the time that we get of here." Brooke told Sam.

Sam was holding her and trying to calm her down, when he spoke again.

"Uh Dean, there's more." He paused again and Dean knew that the look on his brothers face meant trouble. "He knows that we're here. He told Lucas to warn Brooke about my older brother Dean who is wanted for murder. Said that he thought you could even be in Tree Hill."

"Wait a minute," said Haley. "How does he know that? I mean all that I said when I talked to him was that Brooke was with a Sam, but I didn't even mention any last names. How does he know it's you?" She looked at Dean with confusion.

"Remember Haley, this thing, what type of shape shifter, is not human. And it also knows all about Sammy and me. It wants to get to me and that is why it came after you. It's hunting me, and all that I love." Dean's voice got really low.

"Alright, so what are we gonna do?" asked Brooke.

"We are going to met Lucas and Lana at his parent's cabin in Oak Creek." Sam told her.

"Wait, Lucas and Lana?" said Haley. "As in my baby sister Lana. No way, I do not want her involved in this!"

"It's sort of already too late Haley." Dean told her. "Victor already knows your family and to be honest with you, she would be safer with us. Trust me, I never wanted to get any of you involved, but it looks like we don't much of a choice."

"We have to and now." Sam said as he began to pack all of stuff. "The faster we leave, the safer we will be."

Dean looked at Haley and she nodded to him. "Okay," she said, "let's hurry then."

The four of them grabbed the remainder of the boys personal belongings which wasn't much.

They made there way to the Black Chevy Impala and began to drive to met Lucas and Lana at the cabin.

Author Note: This chapter is kind of short, next one will be longer. Please Review

P.S. To all that have already reviewed thank you! I am glad that you enjoy the read.

I also take suggestions if you have any.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas' Vacation Cabin: Oak Creek

Lucas and Lana just pulled up to his parent's cabin in Oak Creek.

Oak Creek was a little town right outside of Tree Hill. It was more of a mountain town.

There were cabins up and down the area and this one was pretty desolate.

Lucas opened the passenger for Lana and gave her a half hearted smile.

He hated having to keep her in the dark about Sam. Sam was his best friend and he trusted him to keep his family secret. When Sam had opened to Lucas about what took place when he and Dean would go out of town it was almost as if a weight had been lifted. That only lasted a second and then the fear kicked in. Not so much the fear of Lucas knowing, but what Dean would do to him if he ever found out that he had told.

Surprisingly Lucas didn't freak out like Sam had expected. He always knew there something more to the Winchester boys than what meets the eye. The way Lucas saw it, if anything Supernatural ever happened around him at least he knew who to call.

"Lucas, I still don't understand. You are telling me that Victor, Haley's Victor, the guy we have been around for months is something other than human?" Lana asked.

"Basically yes. Look, I know that this is a lot to deal with, but trust me, Dean and Sam are not crazy, what they do is real, and they save many lives doing it." Lucas told her. "Do you remember when Dean and Sam first came to Tree Hill," he asked her.

"Sure, it was your Senior year in High School, the year I got sick. I remember the high light of my days were hearing Brooke and Haley talk about Dean and Sam, the mysterious yet very charming Winchester boys." She told him with a smile.

"Right, well I was the one that called them. You see I met Sam at basketball camp a few years before that, and instantly Sam and I bonded. Not that I didn't like Dean, but there was a connection between Sam and I that I could sense so strongly." He took her hand as he walked up the porch to the front door of the cabin and unlocked the door. As he as turning on the lights he carried on with his story.

"I could tell him anything and that was weird for Haley was always the one that I could go to and tell anything to, but not that time. I couldn't tell her how scared I was that I was going to lose you. Lana, there was a time during your sickness that I wasn't sure you would make it, and that scared me so much, but I couldn't dare tell Haley. I mean come on, she is your sister and I had to be strong for her." Lucas started to get teary eyed and Lana sat down on his lap in the chair and stared in his gorgeous eyes.

Lana had never heard Lucas talk about her sickness. When she got better, it was like he was so excited that he never wanted to relive the bad memories. She gave him a nod that told him to keep talking and he did.

"Well with Sam, it was different." He said. "I told him how sacred I was and how much I loved you and that this world just wouldn't work without you in it. Surprisingly he understood. He told me he had a girlfriend that he loved very much and she was murdered. Jess was her name, and when he talked about her you could tell that he cared for her just as much as I did for you. I told him how sorry I was to hear that and that if I could change it for him I would. He looked at me and knew that I was telling the truth. He then asked if I wanted to save you, said that he had a way for me to do it and that I wouldn't have to go through the same pain he did."

Lucas was almost crying now and Lana just stared at him in amazement. "See Lana, you're the reason that the Dean and Sam came to Tree Hill. They came her on a hunt and you were the victim. There was a vengeful spirit that was after your mom, but it mistook you for her and you were infected. It would have killed you if it wasn't for them. I called Sam and told him everything and with help from Dean, we cracked the case and were able to set you free. The only part they didn't expect was to met Haley and Brooke, that's were things got complicated and that is why they decided to stay. They were never supposed to stay Lana, they were just supposed to heal you and leave Tree Hill."

Lana was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She had just found out that she was possessed by a sickness that was created by a vengeful sprit and the Dean and Sam and saved her life. The doctors never could peg down why she was sick but she never expected it to be this.

"Wow," she said, "and you knew this whole time and never said anything?"

"Would you guys have believed me if I had? Plus Dean and Sam said that it would put you, your family, everyone I cared about back in danger and I couldn't let that happen. I finally got you back and I wasn't going to lose you."

"Does Haley know?"

"I'm not sure how much they have told her." He replied. Lucas grabbed Lana and hugged her just like he did that day he was told she had recovered. "I love you Lana James, and I will never let anything try and take you from me again."

"I love you two Lucas, but I do have to admit this is going to take a while to wrap my head around, I mean it is a huge shock."

Just then the two heard Dean's impala pull up to the cabin. "Well, at least we are all together now," she told him, and the two walked out the front door to get meet the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside the Cabin

"Haley" Lana called out.

"Lana," she ran and gave her little sister a huge hug.

"Are you okay Haley?" Lana asked.

"I am fine, how about you?"

"Just a little shocked, weirded out."

"Yeah I know the feeling, well come on, let's get inside and we can talk."

Lana and Haley walked up the porch with Brooke trailing not far behind. Lucas helped Dean and Sam with the bags from the trunk.

"Lucas," Dean said.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Thanks for the heads up and letting us use your parent's cabin. You're a good friend"

"Sure, not a problem." Lucas smiled at Dean and then at Sam.

After the boys got all the bags into the cabin Dean and Sam gathered some wood for the fire.

Lucas and Lana were upstairs getting changed and Haley and Brooke were in the kitchen putting some dinner together.

"So first things first," Sam said as he and Dean were walking back to the cabin. "We need to figure out who Victor is. I mean Haley's Victor. I need you to think Dean, who has it out for you that would be able to sense your feelings for her and use it against us?"

"Well, there's always Meg." Dean said.

"Way to state the obvious," Sam glared.

"No I'm just saying, we have to put her on the list as a suspect, I mean she has tried to kill us more than once."

The brothers made their way back to the cabin and locked the front door after they made it through.

"Okay boys," Haley called out from the kitchen "Mac-n-Cheese it is."

"Food for the gods, why am I not surprised," Sam looked at his brother with confusion.

"Never mind," Dean told him. "Okay, let's see, who else." Dean was thinking.

"What about Cassie?" Sam asked.

"No way, we helped her on the case with her Dad and when I left, she and I both knew that it was over for us. Too much baggage bro and if Cassie wanted to hurt me she would go after me, not Haley."

"Point taken," Sam said. "Come on Dean, there has to be someone that we are missing."

"What are you talking about babe?" Brooke asked as she set down his bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"Well, we are trying to figure out who or what is actually controlling the shape shifter." He told her.

"Any theories Brooke?" Dean asked her as Haley came and sat next to him.

"I don't know I mean, let's start with the easiest thing first. This person, or thing, whatever it is, it's after Dean. We know this because it used Haley to bring you back to Tree Hill. We also know it has to be someone or something that knows you and Haley used to, you know." Haley gave Brooke an evil look. "Okay, so anyways, if it were me, I would start by first looking towards anyone you used to be close with, someone you might have had a falling out with. You know like a fight, or a disagreement."

"Wait someone he was close with, you mean like a friend or relative? Why not an enemy," Sam asked her.

"Because; that would be too easy. Whoever is doing this to Dean is torturing him emotionally. And only someone who knew how his emotions would react could be able to do that. Plus it is making itself hidden, an enemy would just come right and let you know who the hell it was, they don't care too much for the element of surprise."

"How do you know all this?" Haley asked her best friend with the brothers looking just as much interested.

"X-files, Rosewell, you know the TV shows. Look's like my crazy teenage obsession is finally coming in handy." She smiled and Sam laughed a little and gave his girlfriend a hug. Man did he love her.

"Well, sounds like you could be right, I mean it does make sense." Dean told her. "But the only person that knows about Haley is Sammy, no-one from my past ever met Haley." He was puzzled.

"What about that girl?" Haley asked Dean.

"What girl?" Lana asked as she and Lucas came down the stairs.

"Yeah, what girl?" Dean asked her.

"That girl in your motel room that night."

Sam let out a laugh. "Do you know how many girls that could be, I mean we're talking about Dean here."

Dean gave his brother a dirty look and Brooke hit him in the arm.

"Real smooth idiot," Dean told him.

"What, that was before Haley, never after." Sam tried defending himself.

"Never," asked Haley very interested.

"I wouldn't say never, but…"

Lucas knew where this conversation would go and decided to intervene. "Forget it, back to the issue at hand, what girl are you talking about Hales."

"Oh yeah, that girl in your motel room the night that we…"she paused because she noticed everyone starring at her, "figured things out between us. There was a girl that was there and you told me she was an old friend, no an old friends girlfriend."

Dean's face turned white.

"Who is she talking about Dean?" asked Sam, alarmed.

"Angela, Mark and Angela." Dean said.

"Who's Mark and Angela," asked Lana.

Sam ignored the question. "When was Angela in Tree Hill Dean and why didn't you tell me about it." His voice was very stern.

"She came to see me about 2 years ago, she needed help with Mark, he had gotten involved with the wrong people."

"And you didn't think to share this information with me?"

"Look, Sammy, it was no big deal, I took care of it, or so I thought." He told his little brother.

"Exactly who are Mark and Angela," Lana asked again. The others just starred at Dean and Sam waiting for a reply.

"Mark was my best friend from back home, he was always getting into trouble and I always had to bail him out. Angela is his girlfriend or was his girlfriend." Dean told the group.

"What do you mean was," Brooke asked.

"Well, she died a little less than two years ago, right after she came to see me." The group was silent.

"I think we found our shape shifter." Sam said and the silence among them continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Out Back of the Cabin

Dean and Sam sat out on the back porch while Haley and Brooke were cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. Lucas had taken Lana to the liquor store down the road. The group had decided that a bottle of wine (a beer for Dean) would help relax them.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think that it could be them?" Dean asked his little brother.

"It makes a lot of sense. I mean think about it. When Angela came to ask for your help, she saw Haley, new where we were staying, and at the end of the visit was mad at you for turning her away and not agreeing to help Mark. She more than likely went back to him, told him your answer and maybe even blamed the "girl in your motel room", Haley, as the reason why you wouldn't help. When she died her spirit could have been lingering and the only way to get revenge…"Dean interrupted him.

"she needed Mark's body." Sam nodded and Dean cleared his throat before continuing. "So what you're saying is that both Mark and Angela could be dead, spirits alive and using the human body to shape shift into Victor?"

"Something like that. But I don't know whether it's Angela or Mark that is controlling the thing. It could be either or. Maybe Angela's spirit convinced Mark to become a little less human and gave him the knowledge to be able to shape shift on his own. By the way, when Angela came to you, what did she say about Mark's problem?"

"She said that he got involved with the wrong people and that she needed me to come back with her and free him."

Sam looked at Dean. "Free him? What did she mean by that?"

"I don't know Sammy. I told her that I had bailed Mark out too many times and that I couldn't do it this time. Plus Haley had just shown up and was getting the wrong idea. I needed to straghted in out." He let out a sigh. "Let's just sleep on this tonight. Nothing we can really do right now anyways."

The two just sat in the silence for a few minutes when Haley and Brooke walked out.

"Are you two going to come in? It's kind of cold out here," said Brooke.

"Yeah, we were just running theories." Sam told her as he got up and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you say you and me spend some quality time together? I can draw you a bath."

"Ah romantic." Brooke squealed. "I thought you would never ask Sam Winchester…"

The two of them went inside the cabin and up the stairs. When they reached the master bedroom you heard Brooke giggle and then the door close behind them.

"So…" Haley started off. "You okay?"

Dean turned and looked at her. He reached up for her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him on the porch.

"I'm just sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you the truth sooner, for putting everyone in danger, for leaving…"

"Dean, today has been a strange day for me. I mean, I woke up this morning planning on going to school, having lunch with Luke at the café, and drinking a bottle of wine with Brooke as we made mac-n-cheese for dinner. Instead all this happened."

"I'm sorry." He told her again.

"Could you wait? I wasn't finished yet" she paused "and you don't have to be sorry. I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well sure, this place and situation we find ourselves in is weird and unbelievable and from what you tell me dangerous, but I found something today that I have been looking for, for a very long time." She turned to him and placed her hand on the back of his neck as she leaned her forehead against his. "I found you, the real you, and that means more to me then you'll ever know. I would take strange and dangerous any day if it would keep me close to you. I feel safe with you Dean and now I feel like you can finally let me in."

"I always wanted to tell you Haley, I just couldn't bring myself to expose you to this life. You have so much to give and I never wanted to hold you back from anything. I had to leave you in order for you to move on. It wasn't until I actually left that I realized I never would."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips ever so softly. When he moved away she looked at his eyes.

"So what do you say we try again? This time no secrets, I mean come on, can't get much worse than this right?" She asked him.

"What do you mean? Worse than your boyfriend being a shape shifter who probably wants to kill us. Not to mention that Victor the guy he impersonating is after me for murder. Nah, I'd say this is pretty much worse case scenario." He smiled at her. "Come on little, let's go inside." He pulled her up from her arms and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Dean?"

"What's up?"

"I never stopped loving you, you know."

He stopped her and looked her in the eyes again. "Me either Hales."

"Just checking," she said as she opened the back door and the two of them walked inside hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Upstairs Bedroom of Cabin

"You know, I am really proud of you Miss Davis." Sam said as he gave Brooke a back massage. His strong hands were working up the way of her small form as she lay on her back.

"Of me…"she sounded a bit surprised, "Why?" She asked him.

"Well to be honest with you I was seriously thinking that I would have to deal with one of your mini dramas…"he said as he chuckled a little.

"Me, drama? Oh…"she paused, "you mean about all the supernatural stuff. I always new there was something you two boys were hiding…I figured as long as it wasn't an ex-wife or a kid than I could handle just about everything else."

"Ex-wife or kid?" Sam repeated…"definitely not…there has only been one love in my life and I just got her back."

She turned over on her side to look at him and reached up to kiss his lips. "I love you Sam Winchester" she whispered.

"I love you two Brooke Davis." He answered her back.

A knock at the door interrupted yet another perfectly good romantic moment for the pair and Brooke sighed.

"Come on you two, get down here. Lana and Lucas just pulled up and it's time for a little fun." Haley called through the door.

"Ah drinks…come on baby let's go…we can continue this later on." Brooke told Sam as she pulled his arms for him to get up.

"Alright, I'm coming…" Sam got up and grabbed Brooke's hand. He stopped her and gazed into her chestnut brown eyes. "Brooke, you know that if I could have I would have told you sooner."

"I know…that's why we're okay…"

"I did miss you while I was gone…there wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think of you... and contrary to what you might think I did regret not saying goodbye face to face."

"Yeah, that reminds me…the whole letter thing…don't do it again. If you need to run off again…" Sam didn't let her finish her sentence.

"Brooke, there isn't going to be a next time…if I ever leave again…you're coming with me."

The two kissed again and headed downstairs to join there friends.

Kitchen 

Haley was grabbing the wine glasses as Lana was trying to open the bottle.

"I hate these stupid things…"Lana said as she struggled some more.

"I'll get it…" Haley said. "I worked in the only café in town that actually had a liquor license remember…" Haley walked over to the counter and opened the bottle for her little sister.

"Thanks Haley…"

"Welcome…"

"So," Lana started, "what's the word as far as you and Dean?"

"Well, I guess you could say that we are trying again. And before you go and say anything Lana I just want to tell you that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think that he loved me. I know that you are not the biggest supporter of Dean and I but he get's me you know?"

"Haley, it's okay…you don't have to explain anything to me…I wouldn't even be talking to me right now if I was you."

"What? Lana what are you talking about…you're my sister of course I'm talking to you."

"I know, it's just that, I knew that they were here Haley. Dean and Sam…I knew that they came back to Tree Hill and I didn't tell you. I don't know if it was because I wanted to protect you or what, but I kept it from you and I'm sorry."

"Lana…" Haley said a she grabbed her little sister and gave her a hug. "It's okay…I understand. All you knew was that this guy who left your older sister heartbroken was back in Tree Hill. Don't be sorry for wanting to protect me. I would have done the same thing…"

"You did…with Luke remember…" Lana and Haley both laughed as Lucas came in the kitchen.

"You two talking about me?" He asked with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Lana's shoulder.

"You get over yourself cocky…"Haley told him as she hit his arm playfully.

"So what can I help with…"he said.

"I think we're good babe…I'm going to run to the restroom real quick and I'll meet you two in the living room." Lana said.

"Do you know who lucky I am?" Lucas said.

"Pretty damn to have a girlfriend as good as Lana I'll tell you that much." Haley replied.

"Yes I know that, but that's not all…I have an amazing best friend who just happens to be her sister…so the way I figure it…I pretty much have it made. I mean come on, what more could I want…"He said as he looked at his best friend.

"Better attire…"Haley joked.

"Funny, see, I try and be all sweet and charming and you just run all over me don't you."

"You love me…"she told him as she grabbed the bottle of wine.

"Yes I do Haley James…and I think it's a curse." He laughed.

"Shut up and grab the glasses dork" she paused as she started to walk away "oh any Luke…I love you two." She smiled at him and they both left the kitchen to meet their friends.


	12. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Thank you to all who have reviewed. Sorry for the wait and I know that the last few chapters have been short but I want to be able to write about the characters relationships just as much as I want to write about the shapeshifter plot. Any ideas are welcome and I wanted to ask the reviewers if you think I should add another villain. Maybe another character from the one of the shows that will be involved in the evil plan against Dean…or will it be a trap for someone else…anyways, glad that you enjoy the story and I will try an update soon. I am going to be out vacation for the next few days so it will probably be next week sometime. Until then…


	13. Chapter 12

Lucas's Cabin

The gang had a great night together. They stayed up for a few hours laughing and listening to music by the fire. Brooke and Sam were the first to go upstairs and go to bed even though Haley and Dean knew there would be little sleep going on. Lana and Lucas had decided to pitch a tent and sleep outside in the backyard by the dock. Dean and Haley were lying on the ground next to each other by the fire just staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about Hales?" Dean asked her.

"Just wondering how we are going to get out of this mess when there is so much that we are unsure about."

"Listen to me," he turned on his side so he could see her face, "We will figure all this out."

"How do you know that…I mean this thing, it's powerful right? I mean what if we can't stop it, what if something goes wrong and someone get's hurt or worse…"Haley couldn't finish that sentence because Dean interrupted her.

"Stop it okay. Don't think like that. We are all going to be fine…I promise…I won't let anything bad happen to any of us, especially you."

"Dean I know that you want to believe that but the truth is, we don't know. We don't know anything…"

He looked at her and knew she was right. There so much about this shape shifter that they didn't know.

He and Sam would have to figure this out and soon. The more time they wasted the better chance this thing could find them. His thoughts went back to Haley's last statement. _"We don't know anything."_

"Yes we do…"he told her.

"What?"

"We know that we love each other right?"

"Yeah, you're right, we do know that…" and she leaned up to kiss him.

After a few more silent moments Haley looked up at Dean.

"Do you remember how long it took for you to admit your feelings the first time?"

Dean looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I was an idiot. I should have told you a lot sooner than I did."

"You were so cocky too." She laughed.

"Not that cocky."

"Oh yes you were. I can't even count all the times that you would be at Tric hitting on all the girls. That used to drive me crazy. I hated how I got all your emotional baggage and they got the love." She hit him in his arm.

"Okay, okay, I said I was an idiot damn."

"I almost got over you once." She said softly and he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"With Victor I know, please don't remind me."

"No, not with Victor, it was before him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was sick of waiting for you to decide what you wanted so I dated."

"With who and when?" He asked her.

"Does it matter? I mean that was such a long time ago." She got up from the floor and began to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"It does matter…I want to know." He continued to pressure her.

"It's not like it lasted or anything."

"So what, come on, if we are going to be us again we can't have any secrets."

She looked at him and sat on the couch. "I wouldn't exactly classify an ex-boyfriend as a secret."

"Oh so now it's an ex-boyfriend." His voice was beginning to sound irritated.

"Easy jealous." She said with authority.

"You're right, I'm sorry but what's the big deal?"

"I don't know, I guess I just want to leave the past in the past and focus on us."

"Come on Haley, what's the deal?"

"Nothing…okay fine…whatever, but promise not to get angry."

"Of course I won't get angry." He told her as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Well remember that night I came to your motel room and found that girl there?" Dean nodded to her.

"It was a couple weeks before that. You and I were in a weird place. I was sick and tired of being everything to you but not getting any of the benefits. You were still sleeping around with your one night stands and even though I loved you…I wasn't going to wait anymore. Anyways, Brooke and I were supposed to meet Lucas at the movies to help us get our minds off Lana and her sickness."

To be Continued….


	14. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I know that was a really short chapter…and don't worry, no break ups for Dean and Haley, more fluff coming later, but I wanted to add another element to the story. Now here's the real reason for the Authors Note. Who should Haley's ex be????

Someone from Tree Hill, or maybe another character from a different show? What effect will this have on our characters that we love so much? You have a chance to be a part of this vision and vote for a new character. Once I get ideas I will hold a survey and then the writing will continue. Thanks for reading…


	15. Chapter 13

"It was a couple weeks before that. You and I were in a weird place. I was sick and tired of being everything to you but not getting any of the benefits. You were still sleeping around with your one night stands and even though I loved you…I wasn't going to wait anymore. Anyways, Brooke and I were supposed to meet Lucas at the movies to help us get our minds off Lana and her sickness."

Haley paused and looked at Dean. "Go on" he told her.

"Okay, so anyways," she started again, "Lana was doing much better but I was still worried that the sickness was going to come back, I mean she was so weak from everything that she had gone through that I wasn't sure what would happen. Well, I went to meet Lucas and Brooke at the movies, Lana had finally convinced Lucas to leave her bedside and you and Sam had just left to go on another one of your famous "camping trips". She chuckled a little…now it sounded stupid to call them camping trips knowing that they were actually going on a hunt.

_Flashback_

"_Miss Haley James, what am I to do with you?" Brooke asked rhetorically as they walked up to the front of the theater._

"_Don't know, what are you referring to?" Haley asked back._

"_Dean, you and Dean, what is going on?"_

"_Nothing Brooke, nothing at all, he is who he is and it doesn't seem like he's changing anytime soon so I am basically done. I can't wait around any longer."_

"_But did you tell him, I mean did you tell him how you felt?"_

"_As much as I could with out being completely humiliated yes, just let it go, it's not gonna happen, not in this lifetime at least."_

"_But Haley…"Brooke started to talk again and Haley stopped her in her tracks and said "Brooke, let it go okay…I don't want to deal with this…I am so over this conversation. Face it, this is my life, a tutor girl with no hope in the romance department. So leave it alone okay?"_

_Just then Lucas was walking up to the two. He could tell something was wrong with his best friend and just as he opened his mouth to ask what was the matter Haley stopped him. "Luke," Haley said, "If I hear the words what's wrong come out of your mouth, I swear I will kill you." And she stormed off._

"_Damn, what's got her creased…?"Lucas asked Brooke._

"_Broken heart…"_

_Haley looked up at all the movies playing and they were all sappy romantic comedies. "What, no psycho serial killers or mobsters ready to start a drug war?" she looked at her two friends._

"_This is it girlie, come on, let's just pick one and go in." Brooke grabbed her friends arm and was dragging her to the ticket box._

"_You know what…I really just want to be alone tonight guys. Seems like a good night to go home and write a sad ballad about the heart wrenching subject of love."_

"_Hales…come on, please stay with us…it will be good for you."_

"_No, don't think so Luke…I'll see you…" Haley turned around and walked away leaving her two best friends to stand there and watch the gap between them grow increasingly bigger._

_She was going to go home but as she walked she felt this sense of freedom. She needed to get away for awhile. Everything with Lana and then Dean coming into her life unexpectedly was too much. She had never felt this way before, so confused and hurt, yet relieved._

"_Hello there love," said a voice from out of the darkness. Haley turned around to see a tall skinny man in the shadows. He had abnormally bright bleached blond hair and was wearing a long leather coat._

"_Who are you?" asked Haley._

"_They call me Spike, and you would be?"_

"_Not interested…"Haley said as she turned to walk the opposite direction._

"_Just wait a second there bird…what did you say your name was?" Spike asked._

"_I didn't…"Haley replied and stood up real tall pretending not to be intimidated._

"_No fooling me girl, I can smell your fear." He said as he started walking toward her._

"_I say that's far enough wouldn't you," came another voice from the shadows._

"_Ah, my good friend Angel, I wasn't doing anything." Spike said to the other man._

"_Yeah well I say you get on your way Spike, you know Tree Hill is out of bounds."_

"_Well, I am actually on the county line so technically I am outside of Tree Hill." Spike snickered._

"_I warned you Spike, leave NOW!"_

"_Okay fine, I'm off, but don't think that you can stop me forever…" and just like that Spike seemed to vanish into the night._

"_You alright Miss?" The man asked Haley._

"_Yeah fine, a little confused, but fine. Who was that?"_

"_Someone you don't want to know trust me. You should go back home, it's not safe for a girl like you walking around at night by yourself."_

"_I'm Haley," she said._

"_Angel", said the man._

"_Okay Angel, well how about a cup of coffee or something, as a thank you? I get the feeling that I owe you more than that but it's the best I could do." Haley asked him._

_There was something about the man. He was so charming and strong yet sad. He seemed like a heart break victim himself. It made Haley feel good that she wasn't the only one to fall from love._

"_That won't be necessary, thank you though." Angel said as he turned to walk away._

"_What about a conversation then?" Haley shouted to him._

"_Excuse me?" he asked_

"_A conversation…looks like you could use someone to talk to and I know that I wouldn't hate the company so how bout' it?"_

"_A conversation huh," Angel paused and looked at her. She was beautiful and had this magnetic energy around her. He looked into her eyes and saw greatness and couldn't help wanting to be close it. "Sure, a conversation would be great."_

_The two of them talked for hours that night, about everything and anything. Two strangers in a chance meeting found themselves companionship and understanding._

_They began to meet every night at around 11:30 PM just beyond the Tree Hill county line. Haley found herself falling again and Dean seemed to be getting pushed farther and farther away from her thoughts._


	16. Chapter 14

"Angel," Dean said.

"Yeah," Haley replied. Just thinking about Angel made her a little sad. She had tried to forget about him just like she had tried to forget about Dean. Angel and Haley never really got together. I mean sure, they spent a lot of time together, but there was only ever one kiss between them.

"Okay, so what happened to this Angel guy?" Dean said interrupting her thoughts. Dean was now more curious than ever, not because he wanted to hear about them or what they were to each other, but just to be sure that this guy was gone and never coming back.

"He left, just like you did…" Haley's voice faded off…

_Flashback_

_Haley had just walked up to the place where her and Angel and would meet every night._

"_Angel, are you here?" Haley called out into the night._

"_Yeah," he said, "I'm here."_

"_Why do you always lurk in the shadows, kinda creepy don't you think?" She asked him as she sat down on the brick wall behind her._

"_I like the darkness, makes me feel invisible kind of." He turned to walk towards her and sat down beside her. She could sense something was wrong, he had something on his mind and it probably wasn't a good thing._

"_So question for you Sir..." she said as she looked at him._

"_Shoot."_

"_Why do you never let me show you around Tree Hill? I would really love for you to meet Lana and Lucas, oh and Brooke too, you would just love them."_

"_Sorry Haley, I can't…" He looked at her face and saw the sadness appear instantly. "Not because I don't want too, but…it's just complicated."_

"_Okay, so un-complicate them," she said as she got up from the wall._

"_I wish it was that easy, I mean I shouldn't even be here. I should have left weeks ago."_

"_Why?"_

"_Look, I came because I had a job to do…that job is over now, so I should be leaving."_

"_But, you're "job"…is gone now, you made Spike leave Tree Hill so what's the big deal if you stay or not?" She asked him._

"_Because Tree Hill is not a place for me Haley. Look, I have enjoyed all this time with you, really I have. You have opened my mind to places I never imagined they would go and I thank you for that, but I can't stay." He looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes._

"_Fine…leave then, hope you have a wonderful life." She turned her back to him because she didn't want him to see the tears forming in her eyes._

"_Haley I'm sorry really I am, I will keep in touch…I promise." He began to walk away but couldn't with out showing her a glimpse of what he was feeling. He grabbed her and looked into her eyes and with out warning, kissed her softly on the lips…Haley opened her eyes and he was gone._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay, so now you know the story and there are no more secrets are we good?" Haley asked Dean.

"Yeah, sure…but…"He paused, "how could you forget about me?" Dean asked her.

"See I knew this was a bad idea," she said as she looked at him.

"Look at me okay." She placed her hands underneath his chin and lifted his head so that he was looking into her eyes. "I never forgot about you, I just had to push you aside for a little while. You hurt me so bad Dean. All those times that I tried my hardest to be there for you and you made it very clear that the bar sluts were the ones you wanted."

"Okay," he said as he looked her. "Fair enough, I have no right to get upset. I'm just glad that I have you back now and that everything is out in the open. I love you Haley and I truly am sorry for all the pain that I put you through. It will never happen again though. I will keep you protected always, I promise you that." He pulled her into his tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

A few minutes later Dean and Haley were lying by the fire.

"Do you think we will get through this Dean?"

"Sure we will little," Dean said as he pulled her closer. "We will get through this just fine."

"All of us?"

"All of us." He reassured her. "Now get some sleep baby, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Haley lifted her head from his chest and gazed into his eyes. "Yeah, like begin our new lives together…" she smiled.

"Exactly," he said as she laid back down.


	17. Chapter 15

The next morning Haley woke up to clanking in the kitchen

The next morning Haley woke up to clanking in the kitchen. As she opened her eyes, she immediately felt his strong protective arms wrapped around her body as if she was his most cherished gift. She turned her little frame towards him and gently kissed the top of his forehead. Dean opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he met Haley's gaze.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to her.

"Good morning to you too." She replied.

"What is that noise?" Dean asked as he sat up and looked around the room.

"I think Brooke and Lana are on a mission to make breakfast. Not one of their best ideas but hey, we should give them a chance." She giggled.

"I vote for you…you make the best breakfast in the world Miss Haley James."

The two of them were like honeymooners; they couldn't keep their hands off of one another.

"Would you two stop already, I don't want to lose my dinner before I get a chance to digest my breakfast." Sam said as he came walking down the stairs, his hair still damp from the shower. He stopped and looked at the two of them.

"No, but really guys, I am happy for you. Dean finally opening up and showing his true feelings, it's a beautiful thing!" Sam started to laugh and Dean threw his pillow at his face.

"Save it Sammy, go get your girl and save your breakfast." Dean told him.

"Brooke's cooking…" Sam's face turned serious, "I love her but seriously, the girl can not cook."

"It's not that bad," Haley told him. "I've taught her a few things since we've been roommates."

"Like what, how to defrost frozen eggo's?' Dean replied.

Haley hit him playfully and Sam made his way to the kitchen. Just then Lana came in the living room and sat next to her sister.

"Hey you," Haley said. "Where's Luke?"

"He went to the store to get you some cottage cheese and peaches', he knew that you would crave them."

"Cottage cheese and peaches'?" Dean looked at Haley, "Nasty."

"What? It is not nasty, it is a delicious and balanced breakfast."

"Okay little, whatever you say, I am going to hit the shower…oh and it's ah, pancakes and bacon for me." He smiled as he got up and made his way to the shower.

"He really thinks that I am going to make him pancakes and bacon, that's the funniest thing I have heard all morning." Haley said as she looked at her sister.

"So, what happened with you two last night, everything okay?" Lana asked.

"Yes, everything is perfect, couldn't be better."

"Okay so then why the weird vibe Hales?"

"Weird vibe, what do you mean?"

"Come on Haley, I'm your sister, I can sense that there is something going on with you."

"No, I am just worried you know. I mean everything just happened so fast. Dean and Sam coming back and all this stuff with Victor, it's a little hard to take." Haley looked at Lana.

"You seem to be acting extremely cool about all this I might add."

"I just know that is everything is going to be okay."

"How can you know that, we don't know that!"

"I can't explain it Haley, it's just a feeling, I trust Sam and Dean to know how to handle this, they did just fine last time." Lana exclaimed.

"Last time, what do you meant last time, what last time." Haley looked at he sister confused as ever.

"I thought you knew Haley, I thought for sure Dean or Luke told you."

"Lana what are you talking about?"

"Me Haley, I am talking about me."

"What about you?"

"Dean and Sam, they saved me."

"Saved you? Dean and Sam saved you…Lana what are you saying, you never even met them…you were too sick to leave the house."

"I know, I didn't meet them, but Luke did, and the three of them saved me from the spirit that possessed me."

"You are not making any sense Lana, a possessed spirit? No, you were sick, I was with you every day and you were not possessed by anything!" Haley was starting to get aggravated and angry.

"Hey, what's going on?" Luke asked as he came in the front door.

"What is going on Lucas, why is my sister telling me that she was possessed by a spirit and that Sam and Dean saved her.?"

"Okay Haley, calm down first, I can explain." He said to her as he walked over to where she was standing.

"No I will not calm down, I want answers and I want them now Luke."

"Fine, when Lana was sick I called Sam. I needed someone to talk to so I called Sam. He had lost Jessica and I knew that he would understand what I was going through." Lucas grabbed Lana's hand and glanced at her before starting to talk to Haley again. "Sam and Dean came to Tree Hill as a favor to me and looked into the case."

"Case, what case, Lana was sick, she had a disease, there was no case."

Brooke and Sam had heard all of this going on from the kitchen and were unsure of how to handle this. First of all, Haley was not going to be happy that her best friend had lied to her about knowing the Winchesters. All three boys thought it best to not tell anyone they knew each other prior to Lana's case, and so as far as Haley was concerned, she was the one that introduced the Winchester boys to Lucas. Sam took Brooke's hand and walked into where Haley and Lucas were talking, with Lana looking on.

"Hales." Brooke said, "maybe we should wait for Dean to get out of the shower and then we can all talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Dean asked as he came down the stairs. Apparently he was out.

Haley turned and faced him and glared into his eyes. "I want to know just how you knew Lucas and what is this business about Lana and a spirit."

Dean cackled nervously. He knew Haley was mad as she had a right to be, they should have told her about Lana when they told her that they were hunters, but to be honest with you, Dean wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Well, that's actually an interesting story, because uh, we actually came to Tree Hill when Lucas called Sammy." Dean said.

"Yeah, so I have been told. I have also been told that my sister was possessed by a spirit, which I find hysterical because we all know that she had a disease."

"Okay, Haley, Lana's sickness was not a disease." Sam chimed in. "She was possessed by a spirit that used to know your Mom. The reason it couldn't completely take over Lana is because Lana was not your Mom. The spirit couldn't get a clear grasp and so instead of taking control of Lana, the spirit could only weaker her. That is why the doctors diagnosed her with the sickness."

"Sam and Dean came to Tree Hill and exercised the spirit Haley, they saved me." Lana told her.

Haley turned and looked at Lucas. She was so upset and confused. Her own sister had been possessed by a spirit and she didn't even notice. Her own best friend had lied to her and kept this a secret from her.

"How could you have not told me Luke? I'm supposed to your best friend."

"You are Hales, it was to protect you, and Lana."

Haley turned from him and looked at Dean. He was the worst, after pouring her heart to him last night and completely coming clean about everything, even Angel, he had still kept her in the dark about this. She felt completely betrayed.

"And you, I have been nothing but completely honest with you, even when I thought that you may have been upset about Angel I still told you."

"You told him about Angel?" Brooke asked.

"Who's Angel?" Sam asked. Brooke shoved her elbow lightly into his arm. "Sorry…" She said.

"Look, I know your upset Haley but I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how much more you could take at the moment." Dean tried to explain.

"No, I have to get out of here, I need to go for a walk or something and clear my head."

She rushed past the group and exited the back door.

"I'll get her…" Lana said as she went after her sister.

The three boys looked at eachother.

"I didn't know she would be that upset." Lucas said out loud.

"Can you blamer her, I mean up until a few days ago her life was normal. Now look at it. Her ex-boyfriend is a possible shape shifter, her new boyfriend is a hunter of the supernatural, her sister has been possessed by a spirit and her best friends been keeping secrets. I'd say that she's taking it pretty well." Brooke said.

"We have to talk to her Dean." Luke looked at him.

"Yeah I know," he paused, "But you first."

Dean and Luke left and Brooke and Sam just stood there for a few minutes.

Sam looked at Brooke, "Why aren't you upset with me, you hate it when I keep things from you and I never told you about Lana."

"Because, as far as I am concerned, the supernatural things that happened before me and you I don't care about. Especially because this means that I was hanging out with a crazy spirit most of my senior year and that is absolutely nothing to brag about." She looked at him and gave him a kiss. "Come on baby, let's go finish breakfast."

"Whatever you want pretty." Brooke grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen while the others went to make up with Haley, or try at least.


	18. Chapter 16

Lucas and Dean walked down the path to the dock where they saw Lana and Haley sitting on the edge of the port

Lucas and Dean walked down the path to the dock where they saw Lana and Haley sitting on the edge of the port.

Dean decided to let Lucas take the heat first so he stayed back and sat down against the old Oak Tree that was just before the first step of the dock.

Lucas took one final look at Dean and kept walking towards his girlfriend and best friend.

Once he reached them, Lana stood up and walked away quietly, knowing that the two of them needed to resolve this issue amongst them selves.

"Hi Buddy", he said as he sat down beside her. No answer came from her lips.

"Okay, so I see the silent treatment has begun …"Still no answer from Haley.

"Alright look Hales, I know that you are upset and you have every right to be, but you need to understand why I didn't tell you. It would have been too dangerous for me to tell you anything about what had taken place.

"You know Luke, I am so sick of hearing that…"it would have been too dangerous"...come on, that is such bull shit. Shouldn't I be the one to decide what would be dangerous for me or not."

Lucas looked at her "Not just dangerous for you, but Lana, Brooke, your entire family. We never knew that someday you would have to find out about any of this. After Lana, we thought everything would go away, including Sam and Dean."

He looked at Haley and saw her roll her eyes at the mention of Dean's name.

"Haley, please, you know that none of us hurt you on purpose. I am always going to be here for you, your my best friend, and as far as Dean goes, he loves you, you know that."

"Well, he's got a funny way of showing it."

"I think you are being to hard on him Hales…"

"Easy for you to say, my whole world has been turned upside down and he couldn't even tell me the truth about why he came to Tree Hill. He didn't even tell me the truth about my own sister, I bet he would have flipped out on me if roles were reversed and I knew something about Sam."

"What was he supposed to say Haley, "Hi my name is Dean, I hunt the supernatural and I am about to exercise the spirit that is possessing your sister"?

"Not then Luke, last night, he could have told me the truth last night…we promised no more secrets."

"You need to talk to him and work this out…you just got him back Haley, don't let this ruin it."

"I'm just scared Luke and I don't want to think anymore. Everything has just been thrown at me and I don't know if I can handle this."

Lucas wrapped his best friend in a protective comforting huge and held her for a few minutes. They didn't talk, they just sat there and for the first time in a long time Haley felt safe. He released his grasp gently and looked at her, "What do you say Haley, how bout you let Dean come and be your shoulder for awhile?"

She looked up at her best friend and nodded her head. "Okay…"Her voice said softly like a timid little girl.

Lucas got up and saw Dean walking towards them. "She's all your's bro" he told Dean and patted him on his shoulder as he passed.

"Hey beautiful," Dean said as he sat down beside the little frame that occupied the space next to him.

"I just want to say that I am sorry Haley, I never met to hurt you, and I know that you are upset because I wasn't honest, but I really had your best interest at heart and…"

"Just stop…"she interrupted. "Please, just don't talk."

He stayed silent just like she had asked. She turned her face to his, "I am just really unsure about all of this Dean, and frightened, and worried, and " she couldn't speak anymore because the tears just started to pour out of her eyes. He wrapped her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth just like she was a little girl.

"It will be okay babe, I promise…everything will work itself out okay."

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. The two of them consumed in each other's comfort and love. It was as of the whole world had floated away and left them there to experience the best kind of love, selfless love. Haley and Dean had finally realized that together they were much stronger and courageous than apart.


	19. Chapter 17

Inside Lucas' Cabin

Inside Lucas' Cabin

Dean and Haley walked back to the cabin to meet the others. One arm around her shoulder and the other grasping her hand. Dean kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you" to the girl of his dreams.

Haley answered right back and kissed his lips before entering the front door.

"Look who made up, aww, I love it," squealed Brooke.

"Alright, everyone okay, all drama is out in the open and we have moved on correct?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sammy, everything is cool." Dean told his brother.

"Good, because right now, we really need to work on this case. Victor is still out there and we are no closer than we were yesterday on figuring out who the shape shifter is."

"Wait, I thought that girl's spirit was the shape shifter." Lana asked.

"It is a possibility that Angela is involved as she is the only one who would have know about Haley and Dean, well out side of us of course." Sam told her.

"So let's review then" Lucas grabbed a pen and paper from the drawer and started to write.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked him.

"Writing down what we know so far so that we can get the big picture, you know organize."

"Good idea Luke, Sam you and Brooke should go to the library, pull up everything you can find on Angela's death. I should probably go into town and see if I can't get a location on our friend Victor."

"I'm coming with you…"Haley said to Dean.

"No your not, your staying here, it's safer."

"No Dean, I am coming with you…you are not going to do this without me."

The others could sense another fight coming on and very slowly one by one they exited the room. Dean and Haley didn't even notice as they were too wrapped up in their own conversation.

"Okay seriously Haley, trust me, when I hunt, I hunt alone, it's always been that way and it ain't changing now. It is way too dangerous for you okay." Dean's voice was deep and stern.

"No it is not okay Dean! Tough shit if you don't want me there because I am going with you and that is final."

"Final, oh no, not final, what's final is that you will stay here with Lana and Lucas and frickin bird watch for all I care because you are not coming with me."

"Dean Winchester, I am not going to let you tell me what I can and cannot do!" Haley was nearly screaming now. "There is a frickin shape shifter after me, okay, not to mention that I just found out a revengful evil spirit tried to kill my sister. I am not in the mood for your protective nature right now. What I want is to find this damn thing and get rid of it or kill it or do whatever it is that you guys do so that I can start living my life okay! THIS IS NOT UP FOR NOGOTIATION!"

Dean had never heard Haley yell at him like that, hell, he never heard her yell at anyone like that. She meant business and she wasn't giving up, a part of him had to admit, he was intrigued by this passionate side of her that wanted to hunt this thing down.

"Okay," he replied.

"Okay?" She looked at him puzzled, "Just like that, okay…" she paused, "You mean I win?"

"You win Miss Haley James, let's go." He extended his right hand to hers and she placed her hand in his, the two of them walked out of the cabin and reached the impala.

"I love this car…" Haley said "How you doing girl, Dean been taking care of all right." She placed her hand along the hood of the shiny black impala, leaned down and kissed it.

It was one of the best sights Dean had ever seen, his two best girls together again, with him.

Before Dean opened the door for Haley to get in he stopped her "Now listen to me okay.

You got what you wanted and you are coming with me, but you have to listen to me and do as I say you got it? It is extremely important that you stick right beside me Haley."

"Okay handsome, I promise." She said as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Dean let her in the passenger seat and walked around to the drives side. He got in and started the engine. Before he placed the car in drive he looked at the gorgeous sit sitting next to him.

"Let's go hunting little" He said to her as he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Let's go hunting baby!" She replied with a smile, and the two of them set off for a night neither of them would ever forget.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lucas' Parents Cabin

Lucas and Lana were in the living room when Sam and Brooke came walking down the stairs.

"Luke, can I get your keys man so Brooke and I can start research at the library?" Sam asked.

"Sure, they are on the dresser in our bedroom." Lucas got up and paused as he looked at Sam again. "You know what I have something that I wanted to show you so why don't you just follow me." Lucas said.

Brooke gave Lana a curious look as the boys made their way to Lucas' and Lana's room.

"What do you think Luke wants to show Sam?" Brooke asked Lana.

"I have no idea, but he has been acting a little strange this morning…anxious…it's not like him." Lana replied.

"Yah well it's not everyday that you have a shape shifter going after your best friend."

"Your right about that…It's just kind of bothers me you know?"

"What? Lucas acting anxious or the shape shifter that is after your sister?" Brooke looked at her friend confused.

Lana laughed a little. "Well both, but I was actually talking about Lucas keeping a secret from us for so long. I mean he knew about Dean and Sam and what happened to me and he never slipped up, not once." Lana looked down at the ground and Brooke came around the couch and sat next to her. She took Lana's hand and stared straight into her eyes for reassurance.

"Lana, listen to me for a second okay? I know that it would be really easy to get sidetracked here and think that Lucas was being dishonest and sneaky by keeping this a secret…but really, he was only doing it to protect us, just like Sam did with me and Dean with Haley. Look at it this way, the first sign of trouble Lucas came clean to you about everything. He loves you and not telling you was his way of protecting you…I promise, you have nothing to worry about."

Lana looked at Brooke and new she was right…maybe she just needed someone else to say it out loud.

"Brooke", Sam called as he and Lucas entered the living room. "You ready to go babe?"

"Yes I am boyfriend…" she said as she jumped off the couch and practically ran to Sam.

Sam grabbed her hand and walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey Luke?" Sam said before closing the door behind him.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"Be sure to keep this door locked and keep some salt near by just in case okay."

Lucas reached down and picked up a bag of salt that was under the coffee table.

"Way ahead of you bro." He told Sam.

Sam laughed and he and Brooke were off.

"What's the salt for?" Lana asked her boyfriend.

"Security purposes…evil spirits and demons can't cross over a salt path so if anything makes it through the door we drop a circle of salt and stand it the middle of it." He told her before leaning down and kissing her neck gently.

"Why don't we just pour salt around the inside of the cabin?" She asked him.

Lucas looked at Lana and felt a little embarrassed. His girl had just learned about these things last night and already she was showing him up.

"You know, that's a good idea…let's find some more salt." He told her and dragged her into the kitchen.

Tree Hill Library

"Anything yet babe?" Brooke asked Sam. She leaned in over his shoulder as he was scanning through old newspaper articles.

"Maybe," He answered as he stopped on one particular article. "Listen to this…22 year old female Angela Kross was found dead in her apartment after a neighbor reported mail piling up outside her front door. There were no signs of a break in and authorities are unclear as to the cause of death. Her body was virtually unharmed, all except two small puncture wounds that were found on the victim's right side of her neck. Authorities have asked anyone with information on the victim or the victim's boyfriend Mark Swill to please contact them. At this time there are no suspects in the case, but police are working diligently to come up with a lead and to locate Mr. Swill."

"Great," Brooke said frustrated. "No leads, no cause of death…this is great…after 3 hours we come up with nothing."

"Not so fast babe…there is something here and it's just what we need."

"Did I miss something?" Brooke asked him.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Brooke, this is your first case." He smiled at her and pointed to the computer screen. "See this, right here…read that." He told her.

"Her body was virtually unharmed. All except two puncture wounds that were found on the victim's right side of her neck." Brooke paused. "I don't get it baby, I'm sorry." She threw hands up in defeat and Sam grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"Two puncture wounds…that's the cause of the death babe. And knowing what you know…what "Supernatural" thing could cause two puncture wounds on her neck?" He was being very patient and sweet to Brooke because he knew that she wanted to figure it out, even if Sam had to practically spell it out for her.

Brooke's eyes grew very wide. "Shut up, vampires…are you telling me that a vampire killed her?"

"That's what I'm thinking…let's print this and take it back to the cabin." Sam grabbed the printed paper and he and Brooke were on their way back to home base.

Lucas' Cabin

"We're back." Sam shouted as he and Brooke entered the cabin.

"Hey" Haley said from the dinning room as Brooke and Sam walked in.

"We were surprised to see the impala out front, we figured you and Dean would still be in town." Sam said as he put the printed article out on the table.

"Yeah, well, it didn't really go as we planned." Haley said.

"What do you mean not as you planned?" Brooke questioned her best friend.

"See what Haley means is that we were too busy getting ourselves out of hot water with Lydia and Jimmy that we didn't really get a chance to hunt if you know what I mean." Dean said as he came in the cabin from out on the back porch.

"What?" Brooke asked. "Your parents…how in the hell did you manage to run into your parents of all people Haley James…you were supposed to be discrete."

"It's not my fault…if you want to blame someone look at Lana. She was the one who never called Mom to tell her she wasn't going home in the morning."

Dean laughed a little nervous laugh as Lana came into the dinning room. "Wait a minute Haley, just because you got caught don't think you can blame me for this. No-one told you and Dean to go to the apartment."

"You went home?" Brooke asked Haley shocked. "We promised that we wouldn't. If I couldn't get clean clothes and my purple monkey, than you couldn't grab your guitar. We had a deal Hales." Brooke looked at her best friend with her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't think they were there for the guitar Brooke". Lucas chimed in.

"What are you talking about Luke…" She paused. "Oh no, you didn't, your Mom caught you and Dean having sex?" Brooke said loudly and now with a smile on her face.

"Brooke…" Haley screamed. "No, well not entirely…almost okay, but that's not the worst part. My dad was with her and they had no idea that Dean was back in Tree Hill so…"

Dean cut her off "So pretty much Jimmy tried to kill me."

"He did not try to kill you Dean, he just got a little protective." Haley said shyly.

"Protective…he almost threw me off the balcony Hales."

"Oh my gosh you are so exaggerating the story…and anyways, if you hadn't convinced me to stop by the apartment none of it would have happened."

"Oh so first it's Lana's fault and now it's mine… I see, well if you really want to blame someone maybe we should place the blame fairly…see, it's not my fault either…it's actually Sammy's."

"Me? What the hell do I have to do with all this?" Sam asked a little upset.

"You were the one that started it all with that dream of yours…"

"Oh come on, now your going to blame me for making you come back to Tree Hill?" Sam asked his older bother. And just like that all 6 of them were lost in a screaming match and the shape shifter seemed to be the furthest thing from their mind.


	21. Chapter 19

Lucas' Cabin

Lucas' Cabin

"Okay that's enough" Lucas yelled. "Come on, we are supposed to be trying to figure out this case, not screaming at each other."

The others just looked at Lucas and then to themselves in shame.

Lucas was right, what got into to all of them? Maybe the stress and uncertainty just got too much for everyone and this was a way of releasing it all.

"Your right Luke," Haley said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Haley let Lucas go and walked over to Dean. She looked at his beautiful eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you…"was all she said before her voice trailed off. Dean leaned down and strengthened his grasp around her waist.

Sam and Brooke were sitting at the dinning room table when Brooke's voice rang out.

"But really Tutor Girl, how was the look on Jimmy's face when he saw you and Dean?" she asked.

Just then the once screaming group was in hysterics. "It wasn't a pretty sight let me tell ya." Dean told her.

"Well, how did you get out of it, I mean what did you tell them?" Sam asked in curiosity.

"We told them that you and Dean had come down to surprise Brooke on her birthday and that we were all just going to spend the weekend up here at the cabin."

"But it's not my birthday…"

"I know that, but my parents don't so that's what we told them."

"Great, so now we not only have to get to the bottom of this shape shifter but now we have to do it within the weekend?" asked Luke.

"It's the best I could come up with at the time." Haley told him.

"Well Brooke and I may have found something interesting." Sam announced. "Look at this." He grabbed the newspaper article off of the table and gave it to Dean. After a few minutes Dean looked up at Sam.

"That is interesting, although it makes the case even stranger." Dean looked at Sam and he nodded in agreement.

"Why Dean, what does it say?" Lana asked.

"Looks like we are dealing with vampires. It says here that Angela's body was virtually unharmed, meaning no sign of a struggle or rape, makes us think her attacker was someone she knew."

Sam jumped in. "It also says that there were two puncture holes in the right side of her neck, otherwise known as bite marks. Dean didn't you say that Angela came to see you because Mark was in trouble?"

"Yeah, said she needed me to bail him out." Dean said.

"Didn't you tell me she said help free him?"

"Bail out, free him, same difference."

"No Dean, it's not the same, what if Mark got involved with a group of vampires? What if Mark became a vampire and killed Angela himself?" Sam asked.

"That would explain there being no sign of struggle when her body was found." Luke added.

"Okay well this changes everything now…vampires and a shape shifter that looks like Detective Hendrickson and still no clue as to why." Dean said frustrated as he started to pace around the room.

"I still don't understand why the shape shifter decided to go for Haley, I mean 3 months they have been together and nothing strange has ever happened. He always seemed like a normal FBI agent to me." Lana said.

"Maybe Victor doesn't know that we are on to him yet, maybe he thinks that his plan has worked since obviously he knows you two came back to Tree Hill." Haley exclaimed.

"He has to be on to us." Brooke said.

"Why do you think that babe?" Sam asked her.

"Because he came back from his business trip early and all he knows is that Haley went MIA. He hasn't so much as heard from her since he came home. You don't think he's a little suspicious of her whereabouts?"

"Maybe I should call him and see if he wants to meet?" Haley asked.

"Absolutely not, what are you frickin crazy?" Dean said. "There is no way in hell that you are going to meet that thing anywhere, no."

"So we are just going to sit hear and wait for him to find us? What good is that going to do?"

"Hales, you don't seem to understand this all that well. He wants us dead okay, dead, no longer breathing…" Dean told her. Haley gave him an evil glare.

"Whatever boy genius," she threw back. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"There has to be something we are missing here. Nothing about this makes sense. We should have known that this would be hard as soon as we knew Tree Hill was no longer safe." Sam said out loud.

"What do you mean safe Sam?" asked Lana as she and sat down on Lucas' lap.

"Well Tree Hill was built on Holy Ground so evil spirits and vampires and such can not cross the county line of Tree Hill, they will turn to dust as soon as they do. Well at least that's what used to happen."

"That makes no sense," Haley said as she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of cabernet. "You said that Lana was possessed by an evil spirit and she was in Tree Hill."

"Loop hole on that one baby," Dean said as he went over to help her open the bottle of wine. "There is on night that spirits can pass through…All Hallows Eve."

"Halloween? How cliché…"Brooke laughed a little.

"But still, it was possessing her for months…" Haley poured herself a glass of wine and motioned to Brooke and Lana to see if they wanted any.

"Yes, but that's because it was already inside of her body, it had it's host to protect it. If the spirit that got Lana didn't infect her body the same night it came through Tree Hill, it would have turned to dust. At least that's what we thought."

"You ever think that maybe Victor isn't a shape shifter, maybe he's just possessed?" Luke asked Sam.

Dean and Sam looked at one another. "We could be going about this all wrong." Dean told his little brother. Sam did not look amused and started to roll his eyes. "No really, think about it. Maybe there is a demon that possessed Victor, and he went after Haley because a), it knows that would drive me crazy and make be come back, and b), if I did come back, he would have the power to arrest me for murder and then have custody."

Sam looked at his brother confused. "Then how do you explain the Mark/Angela connection, it doesn't make sense."

"You act like vampires and demons aren't our common enemies. Maybe they have joined forces…wouldn't be the first time."

All this time Haley had been really quiet and Dean took notice. "What's going on Hales?" he asked.

"Something that Sam said about Tree Hill being the safe place." The group looked at her and gave her the look to continue. "Okay, I know that I have no idea what I am talking about and that this is probably nothing, but you know Angel?" Dean's look went from concern to anger in a moment.

"What the hell does he have to do with any of this." He said angrily.

"Fine nevermind…"Haley yelled back.

"No go ahead Haley, what about him." Sam gave Dean a look that told him to let her speak.

"The night we first met, he had kind of saved me from this really creeping guy. Angel mentioned Tree Hill being a safe place so to leave. Creepy guy replied that he was outside the county line and that he could be there as long as he wanted."

The group was silent. "I didn't think anything of it at the time, I was just happy that there was someone there to get the guy away."

"What was his name Haley?" Sam asked as he got up to grab John's journal.

"Angel."

"No not him, the creepy guy, do you remember his name?" He was reading through a page in John's journal.

"Ah, Spike, yeah that was it, Spike."

Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked up from the journal. "Spike and Angel huh,"

Dean walked over to where Haley was and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Also known as Spike and Angelus."

To Be Continued.

"


	22. Chapter 20

Lucas' Cabin

Chapter 20

The story of Angel and Spike had yet to be spoken and the six of them were scattered around the family room of the cabin.

Haley took notice of her best friend's mood and raised her body from her seat on the couch next to Dean. She walked over to Brooke and ever so gently leant out her hand. Brooke looked up and gave Haley a half hearted smile as she filled Haley's empty hand with her own. "I say you and me are overdue for some alone time Tigger." Haley told her. Brooke stood up and nodded her head. The two turned away from the group and started walking toward the kitchen all the while hands entwined. As their frames drifted away you could hear Haley's voice ever so quietly. "You, me, a bottle of cabernet, and the sunset, what more do we need?"

"Maybe I should go check on her." Sam said.

"I think they need this." Lucas told him. "Honestly, those two have come to rely on each other for everything these days. I think they just need time to talk about something other than the unexplained or supernatural. I have to go and get some more food from the store anyways; we are almost out of provisions. Lana you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure, I just need to grab my coat; it looks like a storm may be coming." Lana got up and walked over to the window and starred out at the gray sky. "Sam, maybe you should turn on the TV and see what the news is saying about the weather." She said as she walked to her bedroom and grabbed her jacket.

Lucas took her hand and walked over to Dean before leaving. "Just tell Hales well be back in a little bit, and remind her that Mac-n-Cheese has been ingested every night this week so I am coming back with something different this time."

Dean smiled, "Will do Luke," he said as he shut the front door behind them. Dean crooked the deadbolt and walked over to the cherry wood cabinet next to the fireplace. He reached up and grabbed a small key from behind the picture which was mounted to the mantel above the fireplace. He then proceeded to open the cabinet and take out two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels Single Barrel.

"How did you find that key? Luke and I have searched for that so many times and I swear we looked behind the picture. Unbelievable." Sam chuckled as he got up and joined his brother.

"Haley and I used to come up here to get away from everyone. She knows where all the hide-a-keys are in this place. Amazing…" Dean said just before taking his shot.

Sam followed his brother's lead. "Whew, that's some good stuff right there." Sam smiled.

"About 100 bucks per bottle, can't get much better than that." Dean reached behind the other liquor bottles, and grabbed out a small wooden box. He then poured him and his brother another shot, grabbed the bottle, his glass, and the wooden box and motioned Sam to follow.

Sam and Dean went to the kitchen where they saw Brooke and Haley sitting on the kitchen counter drinking the best of the best.

"Don't you worry about a thing little lady," Dean said as he moved towards Haley for a quick kiss. "We are just passing through this here room to make our way out to the back porch." He said in his cowboy voice. He then walked over to Brooke, gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "You know that I will always take care of you, you and Sam," he paused and looked in her eyes so he knew she was listening, "your family." Brooke nodded and Sam stopped to give her a kiss but Dean dragged him away. "Enough little brother, let's leave these fine young ladies alone already," and the boys made their way out to the back porch where Dean pulled out two cigars and a matchbook. "Let's relax and pretend that we don't have a care in the world. Let's just focus on the fact that we have our girls back and that we are all safe and sound for the moment. We can fight evil in the morning Sammy."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I want nothing more than to forget about all the stuff that's going on around us. Who said it doesn't help to be delusional sometimes?"and he smiled at his bother. The two sat out on the back porch sipping their whiskey, smoking their cigars and keeping an eye on the two people they loved most in this world.

Brooke and Haley were beginning to feel the effects of the wine. "Do you remember when Luke first started playing for the Ravens and he found you naked in his backseat?" Haley said laughing hysterically. "I died when he first told me that…" She said again still laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay so not fair Haley Bob." Brooke said as she was still laughing a little bit herself. "Alight you want to play that game, what about you and your free throws in PE. You can not make a shot to save your life. Lucas had to spend like every weekend for a month with you practicing your free throws, it was ridiculous."

The girls were finally there again. The place where the supernatural did not run there lives or thoughts. They were back at the place where broken hearts and curfew were the worst of what could happen. And then it happened, for a brief moment all was right in the world for Haley James. She looked to her right and through the window she saw him, Dean Winchester. He was here, within her eyesight, within her grasp. He was here and he was with her, and at that moment, there was no place else she rather be.


	23. Author's Note 2

Authors Note:

I know Chapter 20 was short, but I am working on 21 right now and I promise it will be longer.

Sorry about the wait on the updates, I was not sure I still had readers who are interested in this fic…

Thank you for all the reviews, it really helps motivate me to write to more and provides great inspiration. Please feel free to let me know if you have suggestions…i.e. more Daley/Bram, maybe some more Laley/Baley friendship or if you just want to hear about the supernatural plot behind it all, not sure if I should have Angel come back either…I am still working on that…

Anyways, thanks for the support and all the reviews, you are all fabulous!

Cheers,

Brittany


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dean and Sam were beginning to fill the chill of the wind outside on the back porch.

"I think the girls have had enough bonding time don't you? It's getting cold out here, the clouds are moving in fast." Sam told Dean.

Dean looked up at the sky. The clouds were a dark shade of grey and seemed to be growing darker with each passing minute. "Luke and Lana didn't come back yet?"

"I don't think so, but it's only been about an hour and a half." Sam said as he glanced at his watch. "Take's at least 15 minutes drive each way. I am sure they will be back soon."

The boys stood up from their temporary haven on the porch swing and walked into the kitchen. Haley and Brooke were still drinking and laughing away. Dean watched Haley, her movements and her smile. How her hand would casually move the hair away from her eyes. She looked up at him and their eyes met; an instant connection that couldn't be broken. She mesmerized him; it was as if her eyes were pulling him closer to her.

Sam walked up to Brooke and put his arms around her waist. Brooke, still sitting on the counter, leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You know that Haley is one of my favorite people in this world." She asked Sam.

"Yes, I think I knew that." He told her laughing a little. He could tell that she was definitely not sober.

"My best friend Haley," Brooke said as she jumped down from the counter and walked over to her. "I love you Hales." She said as she laid her head in Haley's lap.

"I love you too Brooke."

"Okay baby, I think a shower may be a good idea for you." Sam said as he took Brooke by the arm and helped her to their room.

Dean stood looking up at Haley. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing; just looking at how beautiful you are." He said with a smile.

"Oh god, shut up," she told him as she hit his arm playfully and jumped down off the counter.

"What, it's true," Dean said as he followed her.

She grabbed her wine glass and another bottle from the wine cooler and started to walk into the family room. "Grab the wine opener for me babe?"

"Already got it," he said as he waved it in the air.

"So mister," she asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you sipping on? I think you may have had enough Jack Daniels, but something tells me the conversation we are about to have needs alcohol. Why don't you share this wine with me?"

He looked at her with a confused look. "Okay, sorry, but do I like a guy who drinks wine? I don't think so," he said, voice trailing off as he grabbed the Jack Daniels bottle and his glass from the kitchen. When he came back he sat down next to Haley on the couch. "We Winchester's stick to what we know. Whiskey is good, and this stuff, well this is a little taste of heaven."

"Whatever," Haley said as she smiled and laughed at him silently. She turned her gaze on him and just stared. Dean looked back at her confused, "Do you need me to get you something else?" he asked.

"No, but I do need you to be honest with me."

"Always Hales, you know that. No more secrets remember, I promised."

"Okay then. That being said, let's talk." She said.

"About what?" Dean moved his attention away from her eyes and grabbed the wine opener off the table. He opened Haley's bottle, poured himself a glass of whiskey, and her a glass of wine. The look in her eyes when he returned her gaze was one he knew all to well. ""Oh no, I know that look, this isn't a "Let's chat about our hopes and dreams" talks. This is a "Haley has her mind set and I better comply" talk."

"You got that right." She said as she stretched her legs over his and moved in a little closer.

"I need to know about Angel Dean." She said as she looked up into his eyes. "It just seems so strange to me. Your face when you realized you knew who Angel was, it was concerned, and I need to know why." Dean shuffled a bit and moved from her grasp. Haley continued. "The Angel that I know would never do me or anyone harm," she paused and looked at him again, "honest." Dean got up from his seat on the couch.

"Listen Haley, I believe that you believe that. But I can't."

"Why not?" she asked. He did not respond. "Dean, why not? What do you know about him?"

Dean poured himself another shot of whiskey and sat down beside Haley once again.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? You may not like what you hear Hales."

"I can handle it, I promise," she said.

"Okay then, here it is." Dean settled in on the couch and Haley laid her head on his shoulder and began to listen.

"Angel is a vampire who has killed thousands of victims and has lived for hundreds of years. He was born by the name of Liam in 1727, to a merchant's wife who lived in Galway, Ireland. Liam and his father argued a lot, mostly over Liam's alcohol use. One night, Liam caught the eye of Darla, a vampire who was disguised as a noblewoman. She promised Liam a life of adventure and pure freedom, then transformed him into a vampire, causing him to lose his soul and conscious. The night he broke free from the grave he attacked the entire community around him, even his own house, killing his sister and parents too."

"Wait a minute, is this for real?" Haley stopped Dean and sat up. "You mean to tell me Angel is over 200 years old. No way, the guy I saw didn't look older than 26. And you're telling me he killed his family! Yeah right," she said.

Dean knew this wouldn't be easy. Convincing Haley that Angel was a mass murdering vampire who was almost 300 years old would not be an easy task. "Look missy, you are the one who wants to know. And why would I lie to you? No more secrets remember, complete honesty. I promised."

He kissed her forehead, "Okay fine," she pouted. "I'm listening." Just as Dean was about to start his story again her head popped up, "But how could he kill his parents, his sister?"

"Haley, he's a vampire who lost his soul, pretty much makes him an evil son of a bitch."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Okay, anyways, from 1760 to about 1860 Darla and Angelus pretty much wreaked havoc through Whales, Northern England, and Europe."

"Wait Angelus?" Haley asked.

"Angelus is Angel, it's just that people refer to him as Angelus during certain time periods. I know it sounds confusing, but trust me, it will all make sense, just bare with me okay?" She nodded to him in agreement.

"As I was saying, during that time, in France, they attracted the attention of vampire hunter Daniel Holtz after they brutally murdered his family. Daniel chased them all over Europe, almost got them in France when they made the mistake of ordering room service and eating the waiters. It went on like that for years, Daniel hunting the two vampires who killed his entire family. Legend has it that a demon named Sahjhan made a deal with Daniel Holtz. Supposedly he took Daniel to the future so that he could continue his revenge."

Just then the front door opened and Lana and Lucas walked through the door. "Man it's starting to get really bad out there guys." Lana said as she took of her soaking wet jacket.

"Oh my gosh, Lana." Haley said as she jumped up from the couch and ran to her sister. "You are soaking wet sweetie, I didn't even realize it was raining. I was so enthralled in Dean's story." Haley grabbed a blanket and threw it over her sister's shoulders. She walked with her to the couch.

"Lana, you want some whiskey?" Dean told her as he smiled and shook his glass back and forth so that she could here the ice clanking.

"Sure, why not?" she replied.

Not the answer Dean was expecting. "Really? No wine for you huh?" Dean asked her puzzled.

"Not really into wine, I need something that I can feel. Love that burn."

Dean laughed. "Ha, who would have guessed it, Luke's got himself a whiskey girl. Lovin it…" he said as he poured her a glass. "Oh my bad, you want some Lucas?"

"No thanks, I picked up some Johnny Walker at the grocery store, black label."

Just then Sam came out of his bedroom. "Did I hear you say Black Label? I'll take some of that. I prefer Johnny to Jack."

Sam walked over and helped Luke put the groceries in the kitchen as Haley sat back down next to Dean and her sister. Lucas and Sam came back from the kitchen, liquor glasses in hand and sat on the smaller couch closer to the fire.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked Sam.

"Finishing her hair, she got a little tipsy while you two were out and so I had her take a shower. But you know Brooke, she can't just throw her hair up wet, it has to be blow dried." Sam said mimicking her attitude.

"Stop right there Sam Winchester, are you making fun of me?" A voice rang out from the hallway. Brooke got closer and stood in front of Sam with her arms on her hips.

"Of course not sweetie," he said lovingly knowing he'd been caught. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah right, whatever…Hales, is my glass still in the kitchen? I don't think I'm done yet." She said as she shot back an evil but playful glare to Sam.

"Yup, on the counter where you left it." Haley told her as Brooke strutted into the kitchen.

"Alright, we all settled?" Lana asked.

"I think so why?" Hales answered.

"Because I want Dean to continue the story you were so enthralled in."

"What story?" Sam asked.

"Dean was telling me about Angel or Angelus." She paused and looked at her sister. "Not sure how it all plays out yet, but Dean swears it makes sense." She then looked at Brooke who was coming back from the kitchen. "And he just started so you haven't missed anything."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "I know what you're thinking Sammy, but look at what keeping secrets got us into. Maybe it is better if we just get it all out in the open."

"Yeah, you know, like two heads is better than one, four heads are better than two. With our help you two may be able to figure all this out sooner than you thought." Lana chimed in.

"Whatever, what do we have to lose?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"Okay baby, continue." Haley gave Dean the go ahead.

"Alright, so where was I, oh yes, around 1860 Angelus set his sights on a young lady named Drusilla. Drusilla was cursed with what they call the "sight," something her mother saw as "an affront to the Lord." To torment her Angelus killed her family, and slaughtered all the people in the convent where she lived. By the time Angelus sired her for his own, Drusilla had been drove to insanity. She was known as his masterpiece as her immortality meant that her torment would live on forever."

"I'm sorry, I must interrupt." Brooke looked at Haley. "Angel did this, your Angel?"

Dean twined at her comment.

"Sorry," Brooke continued, "I just don't see it."

"Baby, you are really going to have to go out on a limb here and trust that everything Dean is saying is true." Sam told her.

"Alright I'll try, go ahead." She motioned to Dean.

"As I was saying, now there are 3, Angelus, Darla and Drusilla. Here is the part where your creepy friend comes into play." Dean said as he looked down at Haley. "In 1880 William Pratt caught Drusilla's eye. He was her first sire and Angelus took the role of mentor to William, who we all now know as Spike. The four of them continued to kill and slaughter for years after. Then in 1898, Angelus and Darla were in Romania where Angelus tortured and murdered the favorite daughter of a tribe of gypsies. To avenge her death, the gypsies cursed Angelus by restoring his human soul."

"What did that do?" Lana asked.

"Basically it made him have a conscience again and so for all eternity he would have to live with the guilt and remorse for his past crimes." Sam spoke up. The others just stared at him so he continued with the story.

"Darla tried to have the gypsies reverse the curse but it was too late. She, Spike and Drusilla were disgusted by Angel's human soul and left him homeless and alone. He tried to get back on Darla's good side by killing again, but Darla noticed that he was only killing murderers and rapists. She tried to get him to kill an innocent baby, when he couldn't he fled with the child and returned to exile. We know he came to New York in 1902 through Ellis Island, and he was a resident at the Hyperion Hotel in LA in 1952. We didn't really know much about where he was or what he did after that…until we found Dad's journal." Dean grabbed the journal from behind his back and gave it to Sam.

Sam looked through it and settled on a particular page. "In 1996 our Dad found out that a demon named Whistler sought out Angel to join the fight against evil. He then brought him to meet the vampire slayer in Los Angeles, where he introduced himself as Angel. Since then he has been fighting evil side by side with hunters, although I have never met a hunter that has actually ever met him."

"Well Haley did." Dean said.

The group was silent until Dean spoke again. "So there you have it, the true story about Angel formally known as Angelus. The one and only vampire with a soul who fights the same evil we do. I have to admit, I never really believed in this one, I figured that more hunters would talk about him if he was real." Dean got up and walked to the kitchen. The others eyes focused in on Haley.

"I'll go talk to him." And with that she got up to find her love in the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 22

**Cabin Ktichen**

Haley walked into the kitchen where Dean was standing. His back turned against her as he gazed out the front window.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Sure, I'm fine…"

"Well that's a lie." She answered back. Haley knew that Dean was nowhere near fine just by the tone of his voice. "No more secrets remember. That means you have to be honest about your feelings too." She walked up behind and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you."

"I love you two Hales. I am just frustrated. I know that I am missing something here, something huge. It's like there are all these pieces lined out for me and they don't fit together, but the do fit together. I just have to find out how."

"Then let's take a break and relax." She said. All of a sudden Haley could feel Dean's back begin to tense up. He removed her hands from his waist and held her behind himself, still.

"I don't think that is an option anymore Hales. Victor Henrickson is outside." Haley felt the fear from her fingers to her toes. It shot through her body like lightning.

"Go get Sammy…you and the others take the salt, pour it in a circle and stand on the inside. We will take care of this." Dean told her.

Haley went as quickly as she could to the family room. "Sam, Victor is here, he found us. Dean needs you…he's in the kitchen." Sam got up and practically leaped to the kitchen. Brooke Haley and Lana clung to each other as Lucas poured the salt ring. All four just stood inside the ring completely silent. There wasn't much they could hear except Dean and Sam voices talking amongst themselves.

**Cabin Kitchen**

"We weren't prepared for this Dean, what do you want to do?" Dean didn't answer. Sammy grabbed the shotgun and threw it to Dean. He then reached in one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed a pistol. Both were loaded with salt rocks.

"Hello, Dean, I asked you a question. What do you want to do?" Again, Sammy did not receive an answer.

"Dean, what the hell is your prob…"Just then Dean stopped Sammy from finishing his sentence.

"I heard you Sammy, I'm thinking," then he paused. "Something is not right here, there is more to this than we are seeing. Why would the shapeshifter go after Haley?"

"Well what, you want to ask him?…he's right outside!" Sam said.

Victor had been staring back at the boys for minutes now. He began to walk up the back porch. He stopped at the back door and then opened it with the touch of his hand.

"Good evening boys…" Victor said. "Man you are not an easy pair to find, you cover your tracks well."

"Yeah well, we've been doing this for years…"Dean told him.

"So I hear." Victor began to pace around the kitchen. "So where is my girlfriend Haley?" Dean's face grew with anger and the shapeshifter took notice. "I knew you were going to cause trouble for me Dean. I told them that I could handle it but I guess I didn't give you enough credit. You are one sneaky son of a bitch."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as he kept his gun pointed right at Victor.

"I knew this one would be tricky for you two. Bobby and John probably would have had it figured out by now, but don't feel bad, like I said, it's tricky."

"You know what asshole," Dean yelled as he pointed his gun in Victor's face, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you to hell right now!"

"Cut the shit Dean, you know just as much as I do that until you get answers for all those questions floating around in your head you aren't going to kill me." Victor replied with a small evil grin.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are…"Sam began to speak.

"I am a shapeshifter, you got that one correct. I was paid handsomely to come to Tree Hill and get to know a certain Haley James; but not just her. Her family, her friends, anyone close to her. The reason why I look like your FBI friend is because certain someone's felt that if you ever heard about Haley and myself, you'd let it go. Not wanting to get thrown in jail for the rest of your life can make a man forget his first love and move on. Well, that is what they were banking on anyways. What we didn't account for was Sammy's little dream…his dream made you come back to Tree Hill prematurely. Hence the problems in the original plan."

"What plan, who are they, what are you talking about." Dean yelled at Victor once more.

"My god, do you really need me to spell this out for you. How you and Sammy don't know this is funny actually. All this time and everything has been right under your nose. Why don't try this one on for size. Read John's journal again, the part about Angel…why don't you see what is says about the Hyperion Hotel in 1952. Maybe that will help." And he started to laugh an evil laugh that rang throughout the cabin.

"What does Angel have to do with any of this…"Sam said.

"I am sure you can figure it out. Look, I was brought here for one reason. To gather information on Haley. Not to hurt her or her family so the way I figure it, my work is done. I guess that means I will be on my way then…good luck to you boys, you're going to need it." Victor turned around and started to walk to towards the door. Just then Dean's gun rang out and Victor was his target. In an instant he was turned to dust that began to float to the kitchen floor.

"You forgot one thing, I'm a hunter, and you're a demon, in my book that makes you dead." Dean said still facing the place where Victor used to stand.

Sammy went to the family room to get the others. Haley walked in and went to Dean's side. "Is that him?" she asked.

"Yes baby, that's him, he can't hurt you." Dean told her as he hugged her tight.


	26. Chapter 23

**Lucas' Cabin**

It hadn't been more that 10 minutes after Dean killed Victor. Dean and Sam stood leaning against the counter as they watched and listened to the others.

"Oh my gosh, I was so scared I didn't know what was going to happen, and then I heard the gunshot and I was like freaking out…"Brooke exclaimed talking faster than usual.

"Uh, I know…I kept thinking, what do we do if they come in here? Do we stay in the salt ring, should we run, how do you kill a shapeshifter…" Lana's voice rang out.

The four of them were talking fast and loud, like they had just been through the most frightening, but exciting experience of their lives. After about another 10 minutes Dean and Sam had enough and walked into the family room to talk about what the shapeshifter had revealed.

"I don't know what to make of this Dean. The shapeshifter was hired by someone to watch Haley and everyone around her. He knows who Bobby and Dad are, and apparently it doesn't sound like Angel meeting Haley was an accident. Let's read Dad's journal again about the Hyperion Hotel in 1952." Sam told him as he got up to get the journal.

"Sammy you, better than anyone, should know what the journal says. You used to read that section every night before you went to bed when you were little. Used to tell me that if a vampire with a soul could help fight evil, there was a chance for the others out there too."

"I was eleven…" Sam answered back as he browsed through the pages. "Okay here it is." Sammy began to read when Lucas and Brooke started to make their way back to the family room.

"Where's Lana and Haley?" Dean asked Lucas as he sat down.

"Calling Lydia and Jimmy." Dean motioned to Sam to read what he had found.

"It is known that Angel came to the United States in 1903 through Ellis Island. From then on, Angel's whereabouts were unknown, until he was found by a girl named Judy at the Hyperion Hotel in 1952. A series of suicides and murders plagued the residents of the Hyperion Hotel and it was here that Angel discovered Thesulac, a demon who lives off fear. Angel initially tried to kill the demon, but the hotel guests turned against him and Angel was lynched. Surviving the hanging and disgusted with humans, it is said that Angel freely allowed the demon to consume everyone in the hotel except one. It is said that spared woman was pregnant."

"Who's Judy? The girl that found him, who is she?" Dean asked Sam. Sam turned the page and scoured it with his eyes. Lana and Haley walked back into the family room to meet the others.

"There is not a lot here, normally Dad has better information than this. Judy, born in Wilmington North Carolina, Died in childbirth."

"So I guess it's safe to assume that Judy was the one spared at the Hyperion Hotel." Dean concluded to himself quietly.

"That's weird." Lana said as she leaned against Lucas who was laying in front of the fire. "Our real Grandmother on our Mom's side was named Judy. She died in childbirth with Mom."

Dean and Sam looked at Lana in astonishment. "What?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah, our grandma died giving birth to Mom. Come to think of it she was originally from North Carolina. Why?"

"Haley is this true?" Dean asked as he stood up.

"Well yeah, Grandma Liz isn't Mom's real mother. She married our Grandpa when Mom was 3. Mom never knew her birth mother."

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean said as he stood around the room pacing back and forth. "You mean to tell me that your biological Grandmother was the first person since 1903 to see Angel and she was the one person he spared at the Hyperion hotel because she was pregnant with Lydia." Dean said.

"What?" the Haley and Lana asked in unison.

"Oh my god." Sam said. "That is what Victor meant by it being right in front of us. This is unbelievable."

Haley walked up to Dean, "Wait a second, take a step back and repeat please. Our biological grandmother was spared by Angel because she was pregnant with Mom? How do you know this?" Dean just stared back at her not knowing how to explain. This was something that he never expected. There was more to this story he just knew it.

"We should call Bobby." Dean told Sam. "This seems to be a lot more complicated than we thought."

"Who's Bobby?" Lucas asked as Sam grabbed the phone and began to dial.

"A good friend," he answered back. "Hi Bobby, it's Sam, uh Dean and I need your help on a case…how long will it take you to get to Oak Creek just outside of Tree Hill. Great, see you then." Sam hung up the phone and looked at his brother. "Bobby will be here in a couple hours."


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Alright, well the way I see it, one down, who knows how many others to go, and the reason for all this, well seems to go farther back in time then we suspected." Sam told Dean as they were gathering more wood for the fire in the woods behind the cabin.

"Let's start with what we know…Victor, dead shape shifter who was working for someone or something that wanted to keep tabs on Haley and all around her. Angela, murdered by vampires, Mark, disappeared off the face of the earth and Haley's biological grandmother, sparred by Angel in 1952 at the Hyperion Hotel. Sammy, what the hell is going on here, there are so many gaps and nothing fits together although the coincidences keep getting stranger and stranger."

"Yeah, not to mention that now I am beginning to think that Haley's brush with Spike and Angel was no accident either." Sam told him.

"Dean? Sam?" the boys heard Brooke call…

"Brooke what are you doing coming out here by yourself, it's not safe." Sam said as he ran up to her.

"Sam, really? I don't think anything is safe anymore and if something were to happen I would rather be closer to you than farther away from you," she told him as she walked into his embrace and he hugged her protectively. "Haley said Bobby just called and he is about 10 minutes out, said the roads are a mess from the storm."

"Let's just get a couple more pieces of wood for the fire and then we'll head back to the cabin." Dean told them.

**Lucas' Cabin**

"Wow, those clouds are darker than they were 10 minutes ago I swear." Lucas said as he starred out the window. "Hey, I think I see headlights coming up the driveway."

"That must be Dean and Sam's friend Bobby" Lana told him.

"Bobby's here?" Haley asked.

"Looks that way sis".

Haley ran to the front door and darted out to the driveway. Bobby Singer stepped out of his Chevy pick up truck and smiled when he saw her running up to him. She leapt into his arms. "Hey kiddo, how you been?"

"Bobby, it's so great to see you…it's been what a couple years at least." Haley told him.

"Yup, last time I saw you was at the Roadhouse, you and Dean were passing through on your way up to this here cabin." Haley linked her arm with his and walked to the cabin.

"Well come on in, I want you to meet my sister Lana, Brooke is here too, she will be excited to see you as well."

"Haha, Brooke, is she still the giddy girl I knew before or has she straightened up her act?" Bobby asked Haley and she just looked at him. "Yeah, didn't think so," he said.

"Lana, Lucas, this is Bobby Singer, Dean and Sam's greatest friend. Kind of like an Uncle, he and John were best friends growing up and stayed that way. Come to think of it, makes a lot of sense since they are hunters." Bobby's face went from smiling to disbelief. How could the boys be so stupid?

Dean, Sam and Brooke had just returned from gathering the firewood and heard what Haley and said. They boys knew they would get a stern talking too for this one. It was bad enough when one person knew about them, know Bobby knew that 4 others were informed as well and he was not going to be happy about it. Before Bobby could say anything the boys walked in.

"Hi Bobby," they said.

"Dean, Sam, I think we need to talk." He said as he turned around and walked out the front door, the brothers followed him and closed the door behind them.

**Front Porch of Lucas' Cabin**

Bobby had been yelling and hollering for 15 minutes already and still it didn't sound like it would end anytime soon. Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Bobby!" Dean yelled, "We know okay, we know that this is bad and that we shouldn't have let this happen but it did okay, and this isn't just any other case, what ever is going on here is big."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, beginning to calm a bit.

"The shapeshifter we killed, he knew a lot. Knew about you and Dad; Dad's journal even. He was working for someone who asked him to keep tabs on Haley and everyone else around her. He made himself look like FBI Agent Hendrickson, figured Sam and I not wanting to spend the rest of our lives behind bars, would stay away."

"And there's more," Sam chimed in, "The shapeshifter knew about Angel, told us to research the Hyperion Hotel in 1903, he knew stuff Bobby and was getting a kick out of the fact that Dean and I still hadn't figured it out."

"Wait Angel, the vampire with the soul? Where does he come in?" Bobby asked.

"You're not gonna like this very much man." Dean said as his hand ran over his chin and he turned away from Bobby and Sam.

"Boys tell me what is going on?" Bobby asked.

It was silent for a couple seconds and Sam spoke up, knowing that Dean didn't want to have to tell the story of Haley and Angel again.

"Well, from what we know Angel followed Spike to Tree Hill." Sam said.

"And how do you know this?" Bobby asked again.

"Because Haley met them."

"Haley? They found her? This is worse than I thought…"Bobby looked frantic and confused.

Dean spun around and looked at Bobby. "What do you mean they found her??? What are you not telling us Bobby?" Dean was angry and Bobby could tell that if he didn't give this man some answers he may not be able to control what would happen next.

"Okay listen, there are some things that you're Father and I kept from you boys. We thought it was best at the time, but know I see that it may have done more harm then good. If we would have told you then maybe you would have been more prepared."

"Too late for guilt now Bobby, just tell us." Dean said again, anger still spewing from his voice.

"Dean, let him explain." Sam looked at his brother with concern.

"Dean, when you first brought Haley around do you remember John went off for a bit on his own?"

"Yeah, we wanted to go with him but Dad said that he was going to visit an old friend."

"Yeah, well, uh…okay, wow…this is harder than I thought…"Bobby trailed off.

"Just tell us damn it." Dean yelled again.

"John went to visit Lydia James." Bobby said.

Dean was shocked and wasn't really showing any other emotion than confusion.

"Lydia James? Haley and Lana's mother? Why? How did Dad know her?? Sam asked.

"I think that maybe the others should here this too, including Haley and Lana." Bobby said as he walked away from the boys and started towards the cabin. He turned around when he reached the top of the porch stairs and looked at the boys, what was left of the Winchester family.

"Come on you two, hurry up, I don't want to spend the next 2 hours reliving the past. I'll tell you what you need to know and then we'll work on killing whatever it is that is after Haley."


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The group had been gathered and now all eyes starred at Bobby Singer, Dean's eyes were the coldest of them all. Bobby looked around the room and spotted the bottle of Jack Daniels that was still sitting on the coffee table from earlier. He walked over and poured 2 shots. He took both shots one after the other and then poured two more. He walked over to Dean and handed him one of the shot glasses, then walked over to Sam and handed him the other.

"What I am about to tell you may be hard for some of you to understand," Bobby paused for a second and poured himself another shot of whisked, "and boys," his eyes meeting with Sam and Dean's "you may be upset with your father for the decision he made and you may even be mad at me for agreeing to keep his secret, but at the time, I truly believed it was the right thing to do."

"John went to school with your mother Haley, they met freshman year when John transferred to Tree Hill High." Bobby sat down on the edge of the stone of the fireplace and looked at Dean. "John's parents, your grandparents, had sent him to live with his Aunt and Uncle Linda and Tom because he had got into some trouble at his old school and they wanted him to get a fresh start. What they didn't count on was John meeting the beautiful and carefree Lydia Porter. The two of them fell in love and planned to leave Tree Hill after graduation and be married. Their families were never approving of their relationship and made it very difficult for the two to be together. Eventually the disapproval proved too much for them and they broke up, John eventually met and married your mother and Lydia married Jimmy.

"Why did the families disapprove?" Lucas asked.

"Lydia's mother was Elizabeth Porter."

"That's our Grams," Lana said outloud.

"Yes dear, Elizabeth is your grandmother and raised Lydia, but Lydia's birth mother was Judy Sinclair of North Carolina."

"Judy, she was the pregnant woman that Angel sparred the night he let Thesulac kill all the tenants at the Hyperion Hotel." Sam said almost posing a question to Bobby.

"That's right, Judy Sinclair lived in North Carolina for most of her life. When she was in her twenties she fell in love with a man named Tyler Paris. Tyler was a black smith by day but a Watcher by night."

"What's a Watcher Bobby?" Brooke asked.

"A Watcher is member of a secret organization, the Watchers' Council, which seeks to prepare the slayers to fight demonic forces."

"Slayers?" Haley spoke up.

"Vampire slayers Hales." Dean told her.

"Right," Bobby continued. "Tyler was hired to protect and train one particular vampire slayer. While working with the slayer he met Judy and fell in love with her. Tyler had introduced Judy and the slayer and the three of them became best friends. After Tyler and Judy had consummated their relationship he made the decision to reveal the truth about himself and his job. He told her on their second anniversary. Judy was stunned and scared and she vanished. Tyler never heard from her again."

"How sad," Brooke said quietly.

"Who cares Bobby? What does this have to do with the shapeshifter or Angel or any of it?" Dean said angrily as he stood up.

"Dean, stop being so impatient and shut up." Sam yelled.

"Listen, I understand it seems like more questions and no answers but I promise this is all important Dean." Bobby told him.

"After Judy left, Tyler was very depressed and he let his guard down when it came to vampires. The slayer tried her hardest to keep him safe but without Judy, Tyler didn't have a will to live and eventually he was killed. The slayer never forgave herself for what happened and made it her goal to track down Judy and make her pay. She finally found her in 1952 in Los Angles California.

When the slayer saw her she realized why Judy left, Judy was almost 8 months pregnant, ready to give birth any day. The two of them talked and Judy made the decision to return to Wilmington North Carolina with the slayer and the slayer promised she would help her anyway she could. Judy returned to the Hyperion Hotel to gather up her things, it was this night that the murders would take place but Judy would be sparred.

Angel had tried to save the humans from Thesulac before but they had not believed him and had him lynched. Unbeknownst to them Angel was a vampire and could not be killed because he was immortal. When Thesulac went after Judy, Angel arouse from the shadows and fought him until Judy could get away.

Judy met the slayer at the train station and told her what happened. The two of them got on the train back to North Carolina and lived in Tyler's old farm house. The night Judy gave birth there were some complications and although the baby was unharmed, the slayer could not stop Judy's internal bleeding and she passed away."

"So the baby was Mom?" Lana asked. "But what about Grams? Grams always said that she adopted Mom when she was a toddler?"

"There were certain things that had to be said in order for your mother to be safe. Your grandmother knew this and tried her hardest to keep the secret of your mother's true identity. If it ever came out that your mother was the daughter of a watcher, she would no longer be safe.

"But I don't understand, how did Grams know that Mom was the daughter of a watcher?"

"Because your grandmother, Elizabeth Porter was the slayer Tyler Paris was hired to train."

"Oh my God, Grams was vampire slayer?" Haley said. Dean and Sam and the others were silent.

"Yes girls, your grandmother is a vampire slayer. One of the best, in fact I can only think of one other slayer that even came close to her skills. Once a vampire slayer always a slayer unless the slayer themselves choose to leave the organization."

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Bobby replied.

"I mean what else. Okay so Haley's grandmother is a Vampire Slayer and Lydia is the daughter of a watcher, that still doesn't explain everything. You see Bobby I know more than you think…and the information I have does not make sense if what you say is true." Dean stood up and walked up to Bobby, he starred him dead in his eyes and continued. "I'm not saying I don't believe the story about Tyler and Judy and Lydia, but I am saying that I think you are leaving something's out and that just won't work for me. So I'm gonna ask you again…What else??"

"Dean, you need to hold on alright." Bobby told him.

"No Bobby, I am so sick and tired and finding shit out after the fact. I want the truth damn it."

"Dean, why are you so worked up?" Bobby asked him again.

"When were you going to tell me that Mom was the hunter? Her parents were hunters and there parents were hunters and it's been that way for centuries."

Sam looked at Bobby with disbelief. "What is he talking about Bobby?"

"Sam, I honestly don't know."

"Oh cut the crap Bobby, I know you must have figured it out, after Dad died you researched his and mom's life over and over just hoping you would find some answers."

Bobby could tell that Dean wouldn't give up and he had to make a decision. "Okay your right, I did find out about your mother but your father never knew I swear."

"Great, so know that we got that out of the way, why don't you tell us the rest of the story Bobby, we need to know."

"I'm afraid that what you want to know could do more harm than good, but if you want the truth I tell you."


	29. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Bobby had promised to tell Dean and the others the whole truth, but Dean was still skeptical. He knew the promise Bobby made with John to always protect the boys and he still thought that promise may get in the way of his honesty.

Bobby cleared his throat and chuckled as he looked at Haley and Dean. "You see what is so funny to me is that no matter how many people try to keep you woman away from the Winchester men it never works, somehow the universe still pulls you guys together. It happened with your mother and now you two, I don't know what it is, it's the craziest thing."

"What do you mean Bobby?" Sam asked him.

"Since the beginning of time there have been slayers and watchers and hunters. All different shapes, all different sizes, male, female, black, white, tall, short, you name it. The code still stood though."

"Code?" Brooke repeated.

"Yes the code. It basically states that you don't connect with any other except what you are. Hunters marry hunters, slayers marry slayers, watchers marry watchers and so and so forth. Back in the 17th century the code was written, by the 20th century everyone wanted it banned. The elders thought that if people stayed with there own the universe would stay balanced, they figured they would have more control that way. When Tyler fell in love with Judy, a human female, the elders were worried. They told Tyler that he needed to end it or they would end it for him and Tyler asked Elizabeth for advice. Judy listened in on their conversation and heard what would happen if the elders decided to take matters into their own hands. She knew she was pregnant and scared for the safety of her child she fled.

When Elizabeth promised Judy to take care of Lydia she had to go into hiding. The elders did not know about Lydia and Elizabeth wanted to keep it that way. Liz waited until Lydia was three years old that was when she met Edgar Hall, your grandfather."

"The way we always heard it was grandpa was married to mom's biological mother and she died in childbirth. Then grandpa raised her alone till he met Grams when mom was three." Lana told Bobby.

"Well yes because Liz needed to be sure Lydia would be protected. She wasn't sure what the elders would do if they found out Lydia was a result of a watcher and a human and she didn't want to find out. When she met Edgar she found out that he was a demon hunter who had fled Europe to escape his old life and start a new one. Liz felt safe with Edgar and eventually trusted him enough with the truth about Lydia. Edgar promised his heart and soul to them both and swore to always protect them. Everything was great until Lydia met John Winchester freshman year in High School. When Liz and Edgar met John they liked him very much, but then they met John's aunt and uncle Linda and Tom and things were never the same. Linda and Tom were hunters, but they didn't just hunt the Supernatural which was evil they wanted all Supernatural entities regardless if they were good or bad to be killed."

"What?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"Well son sometimes people are afraid of what they don't understand and Linda and Tom didn't understand anything that was not human." Bobby looked around at the group. All of them were starring at him with such intensity and focus.

"Anyways, Liz and Edgar tried to persuade Lydia away from John but nothing worked" he paused, "Until Lydia's 18th birthday…"

"What happened on Mom's birthday?" Haley asked.

Bobby stopped, and he looked out the window. "I can't be the one who reveals this to you two girls," he tuned and faced them "your Mom should really be the one."

"Yeah right, are you serious, Mom would never…"Lana exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so fast to judge Lana." Bobby said as he walked over to the front door.

There was a knock and when Bobby opened it, Lydia and Jimmy stood on the other side.

"Hi Bobby," she said as she gave him a huge and kissed his check. "Thanks for stalling."

Jimmy and Bobby shock hands. "Jimmy." Bobby greeted him.

"It's been too long Mister Singer, how are you?" Jimmy and Bobby talked amongst themselves.

"Mom, Dad? How did you know we were here" Haley said and she and Lana rushed to greet them.

"You got yourselves some fine young ladies Lydi. Sorry for not letting you tell them the whole story, this is a tough group to stall." Bobby told her.

"I understand Bobby, when we saw Haley and Dean at the apartment we knew something was wrong, Dean's pretty good at covering his trail we couldn't track him down quick enough." Dean smiled liking what he heard; maybe they don't hate him after all.

"Mom, I can't believe this, you were keeping all these secrets our whole lives."

"Haley Bob, please try and understand, all of this was for the good of our family, trust me."

"So what happened on your 18th birthday?" Brooke interrupted.

"Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, what on earth are you two doing here? Oh Jimmy, this is worse than I thought." Lydia looked at her husband.

"Mr. James I promise you that it was not our intent to bring your daughters or Brooke and Lucas into all this it just kind of happened." Sam told them.

"It just kind of happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Honest Daddy I promise. Did you know Victor was a shapeshifter, he tried to kill us?" Haley said as she starred at him with her eyes as big as he had ever seen them.

"I knew there was something off about him didn't I tell you Lydi? And what did you say, "no Jimmy he's just misunderstood." Turns out he was a shapeshifter after our daughter." Jimmy told his wife.

"Sorry if my instincts are non existent now, I still try and protect our girls, where were your instincts superman." Lydia shot back.

"Okay, okay, enough. This is not helping." Lucas said. "Mr. and Mrs. James, I am sorry about all of this."

"Don't apologize to them Luke, they are the ones that got us here in the first place." Lana said.

"Lana Kylie James what did you just say? You better watch your tone young lady." Lydia shot at her youngest daughter.

"I mean it, if the adults in our lives were just honest none of this would be happening. I want the truth, we know about you and Grams and that Grams is a vampire slayer we know that you and John were high school sweethearts and that Grams and Granddaddy fought to keep you away but what we don't know is what happened on your 18th birthday?"

"Wow, Bobby's been busy." Jimmy said.

"Please mom, we need to know so that we can find out what is coming after us."

"Alright sit down, yes, something did happen on my 18th birthday, your father came into my life."

"Come one Mom, you expect us to believe that you fell out of love with John and in love with Daddy in one day?"

"No, that is not what I said was it, I said he came into my life, which he did. Your father was my watcher." Haley laughed out loud.

"You can't be serious; if he was your watcher then that would make you a slayer."

"Yes it would." Lydia answered.

"You are a vampire slayer?" Lana asked her mother.

"No, I was a vampire slayer, not anymore."

"But Bobby said once a vampire slayer always a vampire slayer." Brooke asked.

Bobby spoke up, "No, I said that is the case unless the slayer herself chooses to leave the organization."

"You walked away from your destiny Mom?" Haley was walking towards her mother and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Haley it's very complicated."

"Well un-complicate it."

"John and I met and fell in love, my parents knew the danger I was in if his aunt and uncle were to ever find out the truth about me and my family. Mom and Dad never told me I was adopted, not until my 18th birthday when your father came to visit me. He told me that I was chosen to be a slayer and that he was my watcher, I thought he was nuts, he was no older than 20 at the time. His family had been friends with Tyler, my biological father and they sent him to watch over me. I asked my parents for the truth about my life and they told me what had happened. They also told me about John's aunt and uncle and explained the dangers had the ever found out about us. It was a tough decision but I choose to follow in the footsteps of your grandmother and take on my destiny of being a slayer. John and I broke up and he moved away shortly after."

"What happened after that?" Sam asked her.

"Well, Jimmy and I fought vampires and demons together. This was before the hurricane of 1976 which afterward left Tree Hill on Holy Ground."

"You see girls," Jimmy spoke up, "Your mother and I fought evil for so many years and she really wanted to settle down and have a family. Once Tree Hill was deemed as the safe place, we thought it was our opportunity to finally be able to raise a family. We both made the decision to give up that part of our lives and focus on us and the future we wanted with our kids."

"The last thing we expected was for Dean and Sam to cross our paths." Lydia continued and looked at Dean as she stood up "And when I opened the door one Saturday afternoon to John Winchester starring back at me I knew something was going on. Dean, you had brought Haley to meet Bobby and your Dad at the Roadhouse just after you first met. John took one look at her and knew she was my daughter. He didn't know what to make of it. John never understood why I did what I did until many years later.

After John and I broke up he met your Mother and they fell in love, got married, and had you two boys. When she was killed something inside of him died and he swore that he would avenge her death. He learned about all sorts of Supernatural things and became a hunter. Eventually he found out the truth about me and my family. When he came to see me that afternoon he told me you and Haley had met and didn't know what to do. After a long talk we decided to let fate play out the way it was meant to and not to interfere. We didn't think it was right trying to break you up the way our families had done to us."

"So does it ever work, vampires slayers and hunters and watchers, does it ever work?" Dean asked Lydia.

"Of course it does sweetie, every day…nobody can tell a heart what or who to love. The heart wants what it wants and nothing can stand in the way of it. I honestly believe that's why you came back for Haley and who knows maybe all of this was the plan after all."

"I think you kids need to get some sleep, I think one day of family history, especially our family's history can tier anyone out. Let's all go to bed and we will re-cap in the morning and hopefully get to the bottom of all this." Jimmy said. No-one argued with him, they all stood up and walked to there rooms.

"Ah Dean, Lucas, where are you two going? Haley, Lana and Brooke you share the back bedroom, boys your in the family room. Bobby takes the front bedroom and your Mom and I are in the master upstairs. No funny business, now say goodnight to each other and move it, we will all be up early tomorrow."

They listened and did as they were told, one little kiss was all the boys received as a goodnight. Dean went to sleep that night with so many things running through his mind. One thing he knew for sure was that Haley's mom was right. The heart want what it wants and nothing could ever change it.


	30. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Meanwhile…in Los Angeles CA…

"Looks like your shapeshifter couldn't get the job done my love." Spike said as he walked over to the girl who sat patiently across the room.

"He was not supposed to harm the girl, he was just supposed to watch and report back to us. It's a shame really, he had talent." The girl responded.

"Yes well, we seem to have caught the attention of these hunters now and I really hate when plans get all mucked up because of hunters. It's bad enough that Angel ruined my fun once but now we have more problems on our hands. Where is Mark, wasn't he supposed to be back already?" Spike asked as he looked at this watch.

"I am her Sir," a voice rang out and through the cave as a young man approached. Spike glared at him.

"Sorry sir, but there was a battle going on at Caritas, some vampire slayer by the named of Gordon came in raising all sorts of hell, I guess his little sister was the victim of a vampire killing and he wants revenge. I tried to follow him but lost him in the crowd." Mark said.

"Yes, why does that not surprise me…you really shouldn't try these things alone, I'm afraid your skills aren't quite up to par." Spike hissed.

"I am getting better sir, and you have to admit, my first kill was done very well." Mark replied.

"You were forced to kill her Mark, don't flatter yourself. If you girlfriend and had not turned you down, you would have sired her instead of killing her. Until you can control your instincts you must stay with Victoria at all times. Maybe she can knock some sense into you. No retreat to your cage Mark, I can't stand to look at your face any longer." Spike said and the figure turned away and left the cave just as he was told.

"My love, why do you knock his confidence all the time, wouldn't it be easier to compliment and teach him." Victoria asked Spike.

"Nonsense, if you want total loyalty you will break them down until they know they could never survive without you, that is the only way us vampires will stand a chance, the slayers and hunters are getting stronger and we need to band together. Now, come over here and release me from my pent up sexual frustration." Spike ordered.

"Gladly my love," Victoria said as she sat on Spike's lap and kissed him.

**Los Angeles CA…Angel Investigations**

Angel sat at his desk intensely starring at a picture when Cordelia Chase barged in his office.

"Cordy, don't you knock," he said irritated. He hide the picture under the desk and hoped Cordelia had not noticed.

"No, not normally. Anyways, I need your help with Doyle, he is driving me nuts."

"He loves you, why I don't know but he does, so yes, he is probably driving you nuts, what do you expect me to do about it." Angel asked.

"Give him an assignment, or me, give me assignment, anything to get us away from one another…it's too much to fast, we finally move in together, but now we work together too and I just think that if we spend too much time together it will break us up…please Angel, please do something." Cordelia pleaded.

"Cordelia, I am your boss, not your relationship counselor," Angel said.

"Oh this is hopeless, I don't know why I even expect you to understand, the only relationship you have ever had is with Buffy and we all know how that worked out."

Angel shot her a mean glare.

"Sorry, that was nasty, I know that you loved her…I will try and be better about not hurting people's feelings." She told him.

"Well if your not gonna assign me a case then what would you like me to do?"

"Actually I do happen to have a case for you…go meet Lorne at Caritas, he had a vampire slayer attack the place last night and I need to get some statements, think you can handle that?" Cordelia jumped up out of her seat and rushed to Angel with a big smile on her face…

"Thank you thank you thank you…" she screamed as she hugged his neck.

"You are the best Vampire Boss a girl could ask for, I won't let you down." She grabbed her purse and was out of the door within 10 seconds.

Angel smiled and laughed a quiet cackle to himself. Who would have thought that he and Cordelia Chase would actually have become friendly…friends even. She had proven to be a big help to him and the idea of keeping her around was actually starting to be comfort.

He reached back under his desk where he had hide the picture. Once again he starred at it intensely. Cordelia was wrong about one thing…Buffy Summers was not the only love he had in his life, there was another. But the second love was even more forbidden than the first. Haley James came from a family of slayers and watchers and even more than that was the powers she would one day gain. He had met her in Tree Hill the night Spike tried to attack her…he never thought that his heart would open up again but somehow the girl with the tiny frame and innocent smile had captured his heart. She was so open and accepting, but he could never allow her to know the real him. He was cursed, for all eternity he would live as the only vampire with a soul. For this reason he could never pursue his love for her, he would have to forever live in the shadows of her world, silently protecting and loving her from afar.


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"So what's the plan?" Jimmy asked his wife as he pulled the blanket over her lap and sat next to her in front of the fire.

"I wish I knew. It wasn't supposed to be like this Jimmy, our girls weren't supposed to deal with any of it." She said sadly as she leaned her head down on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.

"Not much we can do about it now Lydi. Now we just have to find a way to get through it, once and for all."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, this little dance that we do, its got to stop. We have to face the cold hard facts now darling. We need to tell our girls and John's boys the truth."

"Yeah but I don't even know what the truth is anymore Jimmy. We have spent so much of our time trying to cover everything up and acting as if none of this exists…I don't even have enough intuition to know when a shape shifter is coming after my daughter."

"Hey there, don't beat your self up Lydia…with Lana being sick and Haley and Dean's relationship we had a lot going on."

"Lana wouldn't have been sick if I would have just let them take me." She whispered.

"Don't even talk like that Lydia, what good would that have done? We knew this was going to happen eventually, we hoped it wouldn't but you can act as if it wasn't always in the back of your head. It sure as hell was in the back of mine." Jimmy said.

"What are we going to do? Do we reach out to Angel?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know if that is the best idea at the moment." Jimmy replied.

"Why not, we know that he is the only one who can protect Haley Jimmy, and he must sense the danger?"

"I have a feeling Angel will come to us when he's ready…like he came to Haley the night Spike tried to attached Tree Hill."

"You mean the night he tried to kill our daughter. Gosh, this is so infuriating…I don't know why the council wont let this go." Lydia said frustrated as she stood up.

"They will never stop trying to get her Lydia…its just the way that it is." The two shared a sympathetic yet sovereign look.

"Sorry to interrupt," Bobby said as he cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about it Bobby, three heads are better than two," Lydia said as she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Who would have known that Haley would be more sought after than you were little one?" Bobby said to Lydia.

"Yeah, well I guess being the first born girl to a watcher and a slayer is even more damning to the council than the first born girl of a watcher and a human."

"Did John tell you why?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, when he came to see me after he met Haley at the roadhouse."

"She's kind of like the all seeing eye, although she doesn't know it."

"It wont go into effect until her 25th birthday." Bobby said.

"Gosh where did the time go? I thought I would have plenty of time to tell her and prepare her, but things just got complicated and I guess I let time get away from me." Lydia said quietly.

"Or maybe you just didn't want to face it, it was easier to keep it the background because as far as we knew, no-one knew about Haley or her gift." Jimmy tried to comfort his wife…"whatever the reasons were there is no changing now, we can only move forward."

"Angel is going to need to come here Jim, you know that right." Lydia said to him.

"Yes I do, I don't like it but I do realize that damn vampire with a soul maybe the only hope we have for saving Haley." Jimmy said.

"He is Jimmy. And from what I know, she will be safe with him." Bobby said.

"I just don't know how we are going to explain this to Haley." Lydia cried.

"I don't know how we're going to explain it to Dean." Bobby answered.

The three long time friends looked at one another. They knew how much Dean cared for Haley and they knew that he would never give her up, not with out a fight.


	32. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next morning the mood in the cabin could only be described as desperate. Lydia and Jimmy were desperate to save the life of their daughter. Bobby was desperate to save the lives the two boys he had come to love as his own. Dean, Sam, and Lucas, were desperate to hold onto the love of their loves for as long as they could, and Haley…well Haley was desperate to find out the truth about who she was.

Jimmy, Lydia and Bobby had decided that it would best if Lydia told Haley the truth on their own while Jimmy and Bobby would address the others as group. The adults knew that everything needed to come out in the open, all of it. Lydia's past was the main reason why this was all happening. The choices that she and Jimmy made were now responsible for threat of tearing their family apart.

While Jimmy and Bobby gathered the group in the living room, Lydia escorted Haley out to the docks.

"Haley, what I'm about to tell you is going to be a shock." Lydia told her oldest daughter.

"Not really sure that comment holds much water Mom, especially since all the recent developments in my life," Haley said with a small grin.

"I need you to know that your Father and I made certain choices, but always with the best intentions for our family at heart. We didn't really understand the ramifications at the time, but now with everything that has happened, we cant ignore the problem any longer."

"When I decided to stop being a Slayer, it changed things. Because I choose to no longer fulfill my destiny as a slayer, the balance in the universe shifted. In order to restore balance, the universe needed another to take my place. Your father and I never in a million years would have guessed that you would become that other person."

"Wait a second," Haley interrupted. "Are you telling me that I am Slayer?" Haley asked.

"Not exactly," Lydia said. "You are special Haley, no doubt about it. You are the first born daughter to a Watcher and a Slayer, which means you have certain abilities that not even your Father and I did."

"What do you mean did?" Haley asked.

"When I decided that I wanted to raise a family with your Father, my gifts that were instilled in me as a Slayer were removed. I no longer had the same abilities that I once possessed. Your Father's weren't taken away like mine were, they were just weakened, and would continue to weaken each year until eventually even his intuition was removed. I became a Slayer on my 18th birthday. When your 18th birthday came around, and you didn't inherit the Slayer traits, we thought we were safe. That the Slayer trait was no longer going to be passed down through our family. But we were wrong Haley."

"That doesn't make sense Mom, my 18th birthday came and went. No special abilities have surfaced and I haven't been visited by a watcher."

"No you haven't, but you were visited by Spike and Angel."

"So what does that have to do with anything? I randomly ran into a couple vampires. I mean, now that I know they exist it can't be that out of the ordinary considering that there are supernatural beings all around us." Haley explained.

"When John came to see me about your relationship with Dean, we did more that talk about whether or not we thought we should get involved. John was convinced there was more to your connection with Dean, and he wasn't going to give up on finding out what that was. Eventually he found Angel after going back through our family's history and he realized that I was the baby who when Angel spared Judy from Thesulac that night at the Hyperion Hotel. When he found Angel, he asked why he spared Judy. His answer was unlike anything we could have imagined. Angel was visited by the same Gypsy that had cursed him hundreds of years before by giving him his soul back. He didn't physically come to Angel as he had long since passed, but he came to him a dream. He told Angel that although he looked upon gaining his soul back as cursed, it wasn't true. He was given his soul back to fulfill a much bigger destiny. His destiny was to protect the chosen eye."

"What's a chosen eye?" Haley asked her mother.

"Not a what Hales, a who?" Lydia said.

"Okay, who's the chosen eye?"

"You are Haley, you are the chosen eye." Lydia stated.

"What the hell are you talking about Mom, you aren't making any sense. I'm pretty sure I only have two eyes just like all the rest of the humans walking on planet earth." Haley said assertively.

"I understand your frustration Haley…"but Lydia was interrupted.

"No Mom, I don't think you do. Do you know that in the past couple days, I found out my current boyfriend was some weirdo shape shifter, trying to gain information on me for god knows what. That the love of my life came back only to tell me that he had his Brother and his Dad stem from a line of Hunters who kill Supernatural beings. Yeah, supernatural beings Mom, as in vampires and ghosts and demons, those things are real. Oh and how could I forget the part about my Grandmother being saved by a Vampire with a soul, who turns out to be a guy that I cared for at one point in my life. My own mother was a Vampire Slayer and my father a Watcher and now you tell me that I am this freaking chosen eye. I mean really, come on now. This is freaking ridiculous and I want you to stop okay, because every time you or Dad or Bobby or even Dean for that matter opens your mouth, my world gets turned upside down all over again. What is a girl to freaking to do." Haley took a deep breath after her rant and sat down at the end of the dock. Lydia walked over and sat next to her and reached her arm over Haley's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Haley. Really I am, but this is the way it is and you need to hear it Haley because this affects everyone and everything in this world. Not just our little world in Tree Hill, it affects everything."

Haley nodded and let her Mom continue. "When John found Angel in 1996, Angel told him about the story of the chosen eye and the Gypsy who visited him in his dream. He was told that a baby was going to born and on her 25th birthday, she would fulfill her destiny as the chosen eye. The chosen eye will harness the ability to see into the future, in order to protect the human race from the evil supernatural beings set to destroy it. That night in 1952, when my Mother was staying at the Hyperion Hotel, she was pregnant with me. She met Angel and when he reached out to introduce himself, when he touched her hand, a surge of energy pulsed through him and he saw a vision. That the baby your Grandmother was carrying was to become the chosen eye. He knew that he needed to protect her."

"Okay Mom, now you lost me again. Grandma was pregnant with you, which means, you are the chosen eye."

"Lydia nodded. Would have been Haley. I would have been the chosen eye…" Lydia got up from the dock and her voice trailed off. She turned and faced Haley again and spoke softly, "when I decided to stop being a Slayer and raise a family outside of all this, I was no longer the chosen eye, and apparently, the next one in line was to be our first daughter." Tears came down from Lydia's face as she held on to Haley.

"I'm so sorry Haley. I didn't have any idea that would happen. I didn't know any of it until it was too late. Until John refused to give up and relentlessly searched for the answers. Your father and I decided not to tell you and your sister. All we ever wanted was a normal life for our girls, I think maybe we were just living in denial ourselves."

"Mom, you didn't know." Haley was trying to comfort her Mom as best as she could but it was proving to be a difficult task considering she herself was in full freak out mode.

"So what does this mean Mom." Haley asked.

"Well, it means that you my dear are going to be the most sought thing in this world since the search for Atlantis."

"What the lost City of Gold?"

"You will very soon have the ability to for see the future, you'll be able to warn the hunters and slayers and watchers before the evil beings in this world have a chance to destroy it. Because of this, every demon, vampire, and wicked thing on this earth want to stop you, and there is only one who can protect you from them. Angel."

Authors Note: Hey guys...wow, I didn't realize how long it had been since my last update. I wasn't really sure where to go and am hoping you guys are still interested with this latest chapter. Please review if you can, as always I am interested in comments, feedback, ideas, etc. Hope you enjoy!


	33. Authors Note-And a lil something extra

Hey Guys,

For all the readers that I still have out there, wanted to say Thank You for continuously coming back and reading each chapter after I update. I know that sometimes its awhile so its very appreciated. That being said I was really lacking inspiration for this story, I just wasn't sure where I wanted it to go. I came across an old Chapter that I had started to write and ended up scratching the whole thing. Anyways, long story short, I turned to YouTube for inspiration as there is a long list of talented vidders out there whom ship Dean and Haley. (Yippee)

I found this video that I had saved in one of my Daley playlists awhile back, and was pleasantly surprised. It was almost scary how this vid could be a fanvid for this story, there is even a part where it shows a goodbye scene in the cemetery, with Haley telling Dean "Its not fair", just like a flashback scene in this story. Anyways, with the vidders permission (THANK YOU ANDYSPRETTYGIRL), I highly suggest you take a peek at this video, its fantastic and I think will really help with the visualization. After I saw it, I was able to write and upload the latest chapter. So please check out this wonderful video created by an extremely talented vidder andysprettygirl.

watch?v=P4otC3-QZAc

As always, reviews are wanted so please let me know what you think. Also, if anyone out there is interested in making a fanvid for this story LMK. I see Daley/Bram vids frequently but would love to get some Angel/Haley scenes, Lana/Lucas, Lydia/Jimmy/Bobby.

Thanks again for reading!


	34. Video Info

Hi Guys,

So the video information didn't copy and paste correctly...the name of the video on YouTube is "Blue Jeans" Dean and Haley, by andysprettygirl.

Thanks!


End file.
